


A Heartbeat Away

by Seda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seda/pseuds/Seda
Summary: Hospital AU, Waverly is an Emergency Room doctor, Nicole is a paramedic.They meet at work, and you'll never ever guess what happens next ;-)Purgatory based, established characters, but way off canon in all sorts of ways. No supernatural, might be a curse, sort of, maybe.No Willa, cos frankly how much bad luck does one family really need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so three disclaimers.
> 
> 1) I'm British, so whilst I've tried to use North American English where I know the words, there's a lot that's bound to be lost in translation or just sound generally weird. Like when English bands go all mid-Atlantic. (And the spelling's gonna be be colour, and -ised, sorry, long force of habit.)
> 
> 2) This is a medical AU and yet I know eff all about medicine :D The main problem is likely to be that I refer to Nicole as a paramedic, shorten it to para, and have them as an ambulance crew, whereas I'm completely unsure if that's at all how it works in Canada. If not, my apologies, please let me know in the notes. And if you read on despite this, I hope the medical and structural inaccuracies are not too jarring to make it unreadable.
> 
> 3) I am not a writer. Not of prose, anyway. This is my first bit of any sort of extended writing, and has popped into existence because I am so obsessed with this show, these characters, and their relationship, it's frankly ridiculous. (Also I have a weirdly specific thing about paramedics.)
> 
> So, it's probably crap, if so please go easy on me. I do know it's cliche heavy, but I guess there's a reason they're cliches. In my world, you can write a lot of songs with three chords.

5am, and the sun is rising over a sleepy small town under the Rockies. Pale and wet looking through the dawn mists at first, and then slowly picking up warmth and colour. 

A girl in a leather jacket walks away from a set of bikers revving their engines and hollering. She swaggers away up to a rickety looking homestead shouting back 'So long boys, thanks for the ride!'. She steps inside, closes the door, listens for movement, and hearing none; finally releases her taut posture, leans her head on the door, and sighs. 

A 24 hour diner in town, and a slim woman with shiny brown hair and a palpable nervous energy pays for her breakfast, smiling broadly, leaving an over-generous tip for the tired looking young waitress. 

Outside the hospital emergency room, a team of paramedics lounge at the back of their ambulance, drinking coffee stolen from the doctors lounge and joking around. Their youngest, a woman with a shock of red hair and a serious manner, stands up and stretches hugely, watching her hot coffee breath condense and rise up to the cold grey-and-gold morning skies.

 

* * *

 

Waverly Earp had been working in the Purgatory Emergency Room as a doctor for over a month before she really started to wonder what she had done. 

It had been so strange at first, returning to the town she grew up in, seeing it through fresh eyes, as a qualified doctor, as a grown up, as someone who really had an honest to god _use_ to the town. She had been popular at school for sure, not least for serving beers at the town bar in half a shirt, and cheering on the local hockey team in less-than-half a skirt. But she felt that what was important to the small town: her energy, her friendly smile, and her girl next door looks – really meant nothing to her. It wasn't her. She felt like no-one had ever saw her for what she felt herself to be – an alert and curious person who wanted to know everything in the wide world, understand everything she touched, and who wanted to be more than just fun. She wanted to really _be_ something. 

No-one was surprised when she aced her way through school, and few when she went on to college to study medicine. Everyone was excited for her and the glittering career they were sure she'd have. When news emerged that she'd be coming back to their small local hospital there were many messages of support from friends and distant family. But those who really knew her, most of all her elder sister Wynonna were, well, puzzled.

 

Four weeks in Dr Earp was starting to feel a little puzzled herself. Four weeks of farm workers with twisted ankles, teenagers suffering the effects of their first bottle of stolen whiskey, widows and widowers struck down partly by the flu, mostly with the need to just get out and talk to someone. She loved caring for people whatever the problem was, and loved the range of individuals and situations she met in emergency work. But she'd been a high flyer throughout college, often having to fight off suggestions that she moved towards academia rather than medical practice. 

Did all that hard work and expertise now just add up to a few band-aids and her old cheerleader smile?

She knew that when she was younger she had worked hard enough at her popularity that most people would overlook the bad name of her family. If that wasn't enough to stop people from whispering about her, at least they had the decency to whisper quietly. Had she come back here to try to prove a point to the town? About who she really was, about who the Earps could be? Had she just been trying to prove those points to _herself_?

 

Five weeks in all that changed.

 

* * *

 

Sirens screamed as the ambulances piled in first, the police cruisers following right behind. In the ER it was chaos, folk pushed in on gurneys still shouting at walking wounded who were half helped, half shoved along by police, flanked by crying, arguing, flailing husbands and wives. 

Waverly had got the call about the bar fight with 10 minutes notice, the police dispatch officer warning it was a bad one – at least one gun shot wound, a possible stabbing, and who knew how many minor injuries. As she felt the adrenaline rush all that training, all that expertise started to click into place: she started to feel something finally flow. 

Shouting orders, organising panicked hospital staff, making triage plans and then instantly revising them as needed, Waverly lost herself in the work. She worked on the gunshot herself, a man not much older than a boy in formal attire now cut into shreds as they desperately raced against the blood-loss to get him through the night. The stabbing turned out to be nothing, a lot of blood and bluster but it had been a small knife, and a healthy pad of labourer's muscle kept the blade from slicing anything serious. 

As the night wore on they worked their way down the list of serious injuries, whilst police swarmed around taking statements, calming those they could calm and cuffing to their beds those they couldn't. The hospital staff picked up that it was a good old Purgatory wedding gone very wrong – a weekend of whiskey and celebrating mixed up with a century of family grudges bubbling up into one god-awful brawl at Shorty's, the local town bar. Waverly managed two cynical thoughts in quick succession; first that of course it would be in Shorty's, and second that she was amazed her sister Wynonna wasn't somehow mixed up in it. 

At one point Waverly commandeered the paramedic crew once they were done ferrying more patients in, telling them that whilst they had medical ability and no other calls that night they were needed to help patch the cuts and bruises up. In her distracted state she barely looked at them before giving out the orders.

“Nedley, over there to the Martin kid, he's had his head assessment and is fine but that cut on his forehead needs cleaning and dressing. Dolls, Mrs Wilson need your calm please, her boy's going to be just fine but she could do with the reassurance whilst she waits. You...” 

Waverly looked at the third paramedic for the first time properly. Who grinned and raised an eyebrow. 

“Nicole. And I get?” 

“Er. Erm. Er, hi. Yes, could you please sit with Mr Roy there please. He says he's hurt his hand but I think it's more his pride, and after a few whiskeys that's more dangerous than a angry bear round these parts!” 

“Yes Ma'am.”

Nicole's grin held, as did her look straight into Waverly's eye for a full second, before turning to see to her duty.

Waverly's concentration broke, as for the first time in hours she stopped still, watching the new paramedic stride off. It had been a crazy night, but what was she doing making weak jokes like that to another professional?

_Angry bear? Dr Waverly Earp, would you pull yourself together please._

 

* * *

 

An hour later, now close to morning, and it had started to quieten down. All major injuries were stabilised and admitted. Minor injuries and the walking wounded had been sent home to their beds, or for the unlucky few, the police station. A few wedding guests were still dotted around the emergency room, sleeping it off on their gurneys. 

Next to one sat Nicole. She was exhausted, but exhilarated at the same time. Nights like this were what she lived for, the rush, the excitement, the knowledge that she was using the best of her skills to help others. The teamwork.

The teamwork. She was starting to feel genuine affection for her crew. Randy Nedley and Xavier Dolls were both dour men in their own way, but she knew underneath they both felt the same as she did, with a sense of innate duty, and true pride in their work. She'd learnt a huge amount from working with them already; and the humour in their constant needling of each other, softened by the mutual respect that she knew undercut the apparent barbs, couldn't have given her a better atmosphere to work in.

It felt good when the doctors respected them too. She thought back to earlier that night, the speed at which Dr Earp had recognised the team could help, that they would, and pressed them into service without a second thought. Some hospital doctors could be dismissive of their medical skills or downright rude, and she felt something of a glow to be automatically trusted like this.

Some renegade part of her mind broke into these musings. _Doesn't hurt that she's not too bad to look at either eh?_

Nicole almost blushed just to think about it. She wasn't blind, and of course she'd noticed Dr Earp since starting her job. She was a beautiful woman, and whilst she had noticed her smart outfits and her toothpaste-commercial smile around the emergency department, she just had assumed they were from and of different worlds. So beyond an idle look or two over the last month, hadn't really thought twice about her.

 

But tonight. She had seen the air of calm authority, the smart decisions made, the combination of clinical skill and genuine care that so few doctors seemed to be able to master. Her long straight hair tied back into a ponytail, white coat and stethoscope seemingly doing something to Nicole, who smiled ruefully to herself as she realises this. _Yup, seems you've got a thing for women in white coats, you've really gone and picked a great job for that._

 

“Nicole is it? I owe you an...”

Nicole jumped as she heard the very person she'd been thinking about suddenly conjured up behind her. To hide the jump she swiftly turned that movement into a stand, and a turn, and then once she'd fully turned and found herself face to face, saw Dr Earp jump herself.

“Oh my god – Nicole – your face! What...”

Waverly felt like she'd seen a hundred cut and bruised faces that night, and reacted to all with her usual calm and focus. However when she saw the rough scraped cheek and bloodshot eye of Nicole, she felt her stomach drop and for the first time in the evening, started to panic. She took a quick step forward, and held a hand up to Nicole's chin, turning her face gently and looking furiously at the abrasion, as if she could fix it just by scowling.

“What, I mean, what _happened_?”

“The angry bear happened.”

Nicole smiled to try to show the doctor that she wasn't in the least upset by this, but Waverly suddenly realised the implication.

“Mr Roy? He hurt you? He hit you? Oh my god, I told you to watch him. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you ok? Here, let me...”

Nicola grabbed Waverly's panicked hand before it touched her sore face again and brought it down between them, ducking her head to meet Dr Earp's eye with a steady look whilst gently rubbing a thumb over her still-clenched hand.

“Hey, Dr Earp, it's ok. Honestly, I'm fine, this is par for the course for us. What do you think we paramedics do in a town like this, we spend half our life wrestling with ornery drunks. Hey, look at me? It's fine, I'm fine. Are _you_ ok?”

Waverly didn't know what on earth was wrong with her. She knew Nicole was not badly hurt, the doctor part of her could see that instantly. But she could feel her heart racing nonetheless.

“Yes. Yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry, it's just been...a hell of a long night. And I was the one who told you to watch him. I really am so sorry Nicole.”

“And it's really ok. I mean it. Tell you what, he looks like he's finally sleeping the sleep of the profoundly drunk, why don't you smuggle me into where you doctors keep the good coffee and you can take a look at my face? Tell me if tonight's ruined my modelling career for good?”

Nicole gave one last and almost roguish smile back over her shoulder before heading off confidently towards the doctors lounge.

 _Your modelling career is absolutely safe regardless_ Waverly found herself thinking.

 

* * *

 

Once they got their coffees and sat across from each other on a couple of sofas in the lounge the weird energy of the last few moments faded, and both started taking a few deep breaths and calming down. “What a night.” Nicole said, finally, taking another sip of her coffee and stretching.

“What a night.” Waverly murmured in return. She had started to feel the long overdue tiredness too, and an involuntary yawn split her face. “I actually came to find you to apologise for something else, Nicole. How long have you been working on Nedley's crew?”

“A couple of months now. They're pretty great guys. How about you, you new to Purgatory too?”

Waverly let out a soft laugh. “Not exactly.” There was a beat and Nicole looked inquisitively back, but there was no elaboration. “No, I came to apologise for not knowing your name earlier. I hate it when doctors treat nurses and paras interchangeably, I always try to get to know the people I work with. Particularly if I'm sending them off to their mortal danger.” There was a guilty look to go with this last statement, but for the first time, also a subtle undercurrent of humour too. Nicole smiled. She liked Dr Earp's style.

“Speaking of, come here, let me have a quick look at your face.”

“It really is nothing you know, it'll be fine in a day or two.”

“I know.” Nicole could see the embarrassment in Waverly's eyes, she knew she'd overreacted earlier. “I know, but it's the least I can do. Humour me, please?” She patted the seat next to her on the sofa and Nicole came round, sitting down next to her rather heavily as her tiredness made her clumsy.

“Turn to me please. Turn your head this way please. Now that. Ok, now can you look up just with your eyes please. Now to the side...”

Nicole was lulled by the professional tone as Waverly took her through a basic check up. There were light touches on her chin as she did it, and though the tone and the procedure was completely familiar to Nicole from her training, there was something weirdly intimate about it happening in the informal lounge setting, at 6 in the morning, in the sudden still after such a crazy night. After they satisfied themselves that Nicole would live, much to Waverly's quiet but obvious relief, and chatted a little about the events of the night whilst finishing their coffee, they both almost regretfully said they needed to go their respective ways. Waverly had notes to write and patients to hand over, and Nicole was due back at the police station to make a statement on what she'd seen during the night.

As they exited the lounge they both hesitated. “It was really good to meet you properly, Nicole. And thank you again for your help tonight.” Waverly said softly.

“It was really good to meet you too, Dr Earp. And, it's my pleasure. I'll see you around?”

As Waverly just smiled and nodded, Nicole gave a mock tip of a non-existent hat, and backed away.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee update for now.
> 
> ETA, thank you to those who left comments and the lovely feedback. And for the kudoss (kudos's? Kudosss?? Kudi???) Was v nervous about putting this up so thank you for the encouragement :)

“Good **Morning** , sleepy-head baby girl, rise and shi-ine!”

Waverly came to groggily to find her sister standing over her, with what can only be described as a shit-eating grin plastered across her face. “ **Somebody** slept in today huh? I seem to remember **somebody** in this household getting shit on a regular basis for quite innocently sleeping in past 12? Now who could that be?”

“Wynonna...” Waverly croaked. “You can't possibly be serious, did you not hear about last night?”

Wynonna still grinned broadly, but then the teasing look broke. “I did. I hear you did good, kid. That's why I'm here actually, your work phoned, they want to talk to you.”

Waverly sat bolt upright, nearly falling out of bed in the process. “What? Is there something wrong? Why didn't they phone my cell?” She grabbed at her phone which indicated that they had; 3 missed calls were showing which she'd apparently slept right through. “Oh fucknuggets.”

“Baby girl, where **do** you pick up such language?” her sister teased. “Coffee's a brewing in the kitchen when you're ready for it.”

After Waverly had splashed water on her face, took the work phone call, and settled down to a coffee in the kitchen, she filled Wynonna in on the events of the night. Rumours, some wilder than others were half way round town already, through a combination of facebook, twitter, and the original social network, small town aunts and grandmas. And her sister was delighting in for once not being at the centre of the trouble and the gossip.

After grilling the still-yawning Waverly, there was a final pause, and her manner changed a little. “And how are you, Waves? That had to be one hell of a night. You look ok, but do you want to talk about it?”

Waverly looked straight at her sister for a few seconds, then away. “Actually, you know I feel alright. I should feel awful for saying this, but honestly it was great to finally use all my emergency room training, and most of our drills worked great. No-one died, we had a great result with the gun-shot wound, that could've gone a lot worse. And, well...”

“Mmm?”

“I got talking to this paramedic at the end of the night. They'd got themselves banged up, and it was sort of my fault, so we got talking, and that...that sort of helped, like a debrief I guess? I was pretty calm by the time I left work, so...”

Wynonna looked at her quizzically. “Okay...well and does this zen master dude with almighty calming powers over my stressy little sister have a name?”

“ 'Dude'? Paras can be women too you know Wynonna, don't be so sexist!” Waverly snapped.

“Okaaaay, I realise that, I just assumed by that look on your face we were talking a beautiful romantic moment over the o-negative, don't bite my head off! Sheesh...”

 

Waverly sighed as her temperamental sister flounced out. It was two steps forward one step back with her at the moment. She'd undoubtedly softened from when they were kids, and just the fact she'd woken her up, made her coffee, and asked if she was ok was almost unrecognisable from who she was. From the self-centred and self-destructive wild ball of energy and pent up frustration Waverly remembers from their youth. She'd calmed down a lot, thanks in part simply to age, but also to a great extent due to the irony of steady work alongside what any other family would consider _extremely_ unsteady company.

But leopards don't change all of their spots overnight, and the sisters evidently still had work to do getting used to being around each other.

“I'm off out to Doc's, might be working late, see you when I see you!” floated in from the hall as the front door banged.

 

Waverly took a slow breath and then released it. _“By that look on your face.”_ She didn't want to think about what look that was, why she'd overreacted to Wynonna's stupid comment; or why she'd fudged the pronouns in relating the story in the first place.

 

* * *

 

Not thinking about things was actually a little-known specialism of Waverly's. Sure, she'd think long and deep about politics, or medical science, or how her health care team could work better with the community units to provide a better all round service to the people of Purgatory.

But she had been great at not thinking about why she'd never been able to settle in any of a string of relationships with guys in college, telling herself she was too busy with her studies.

She had been great at explaining to herself as a kid that she was watching her favourite TV shows in the middle of the night with the sound turned right down to avoid waking up her hard-working aunt and uncle, not because some of the themes in the episodes she watched again and again set a nervous fluttering somewhere in her stomach that she didn't want to talk about, or even think about.

And so she was great at bouncing into work the next day, greeting all the staff she passed with her standard friendly demeanour, and not thinking at all about when and if she might see Nicole again.

 

* * *

 

Nicole was crap at not thinking about things.

 

She'd woken up the night after the fight sore, tired, but with a bounce in her step and a feeling of being truly grounded in her job, really for the first time since moving to Purgatory. As she'd gone through her daily wake-up routine of sit-ups, press-ups, and a quick run, she kept replaying the events of the previous night.

She'd thought through all her operational decisions, when she'd worked well with her team, when things could've worked smoother. She thought over the incident with the drunk patient, thinking again and again if she could have done anything differently, diffused his anger more, somehow anticipated his wild swing. She looked at it from a hundred angles. She'd brought to bear all the techniques they'd been taught, all the natural charm she wasn't too modest to know she carried, and the tips for flattery or threat she'd picked up from the local boys on her emergency response team, and finally decided that sometimes drunk and combatative is what it is. The occasional scrape was the price she accepted of doing the job she loved.

 _And it wasn't all bad, it got me a private appointment with Dr Waverly Earp didn't it?_  Nicole thought to herself.

She replayed their interactions too. As she ran through the empty streets and wide open spaces of Purgatory, she thought back to the few moments they'd spent together, and felt that same glow warming her insides that she'd felt last night.

 

But then. Nicole was nothing if not thorough.

 

She replayed the moments again, and in the unforgiving daylight, she started to wonder if she had been, well, a bit too much. Her manner ran to the cocky in her team and that was just fine with them, but this was a medical doctor for crying out loud, not the barmaid at Sunday night drinks at Shorty's. She'd called her Ma'am. She'd grabbed her hand, and held it. She'd _tipped an imaginary hat._

Oh god.

 

* * *

 

One week passed, and neither Nicole nor Waverly reached out to the other. They would be across the ER, or halfway across the parking lot, or for one tightrope moment, handing a patient off from the ambulance crew to the medics shouting vital signs and BPs.

 _But she probably doesn't remember one moment in a night like that, and anyway I'm too busy to stop_ thought Waverly.

 _She's probably gone back to not noticing me, and anyway I_ _need_ _to look professional after that debacle_ obsessed Nicole.

 

Into the second week and it was getting awkward. You can't work in a small hospital and _not_ run into everybody else who works there on occasion. So their half encounters still stacked up, but now they actively looked away, turned around, looked straight through each other.

 _She definitely doesn't remember me. I'm busy. I'm_ _busy_ _._ repeated Waverly.

_She's...she's not actually avoiding me now? I knew I was out of line. God Nicole, what's wrong with you, you see a pretty girl and you just lose your shit completely?_

 

Evening of the third week, and finally the dam broke.

 

Waverly was leaving the ER after a long long day. She'd felt a growing heaviness on her recently, was tired, irritable, and felt strangely trapped. She put it down to her general worry about her career move to Purgatory. But whatever it was, she was sick of it.

She stepped through the automatic doors into the ambulance bay in a fog, barely looking where she was going, when a heavy body crashed into her side, sending her stumbling to the floor.

“Shit! Shit, I'm sorry I'm sorry – Dr Earp?! Shit, oh my god let me help you up. Oh...”

Nicole did her absolute level best but Waverly's neat white coat was now slick with an oil rainbow, her hair knocked over her face, and peering through was such a comical combination of shock, anger and something of a shy hello that Nicole couldn't stop from bursting out laughing.

“Oh my god Dr Earp I'm so sorry, I don't mean to laugh, it's just...”

Waverly pulled herself together, brushed down her coat, glared at Nicole, scraped back her hair, glared at Nicole again.

And then giggled.

And then laughed, and laughed, and god it felt so good.

“Oh my word Nicole, thank you I think I needed that. And would you please call me Waverly? If you're going to dunk me in your ambulance's filth and then laugh at me, I think we're on first name basis, hmm?”

“Sure thing Dr...Waverly. Listen, I'm on shift now and got to head back out with the guys or I'd see you home. But I definitely owe you one now – buy you a coffee sometime?”

Waverly beamed. “Yes, I think you might. I won't stop you – leave your number for me at the desk?”

“Great. Til then, Waverly.” Nicole jogged off, shouting over her shoulder “Enjoy your shower!”

 

* * *

 

[Hi Nicole. Got your number, thanks. This is mine.]

[This is Waverly by the way :-) ]

[Hey Dr Earp ;-) How's your new multi colour dream coat?]

[It's been better.]

[And it's WAVERLY.]

[Reception told me your FULL name, would you prefer I switched to calling you Haught??]

[Oh god no. Ok, you win Waverly.]

[So, get you that drink some time? What you working this week?]

[Days. Some early doubles. You?]

[Shoot. I'm on lates.]

[Call's come in, gotta go, catch you later]

 

 

[Hey. Hope your phone's on silent! Might be difficult hooking up soon out of work. I start 5pm tomorrow, grab a coffee 4 in hospital cafe?]

 

Waverly would normally sleep through her phone's subtle message ping. But she'd woken up as if part of her was waiting for it, and squinted at the message through sticky eyes. When the letters resolved into words she smiled sleepily, laid the phone next to her pillow, and fell soundly back asleep.

 

* * *

 

Waverly burst into the cafe at 4.15 almost at a run, looking around anxiously for Nicole. She saw a flash of red hair, and the black uniform of the paramedics through a queue of people at the coffee counter. When they moved away and she got the full view of Nicole something in her leaped.

Nicole was standing almost as if to attention, hands clasped loosely behind her back, black short-sleeved shirt with all the pockets and lapels of the para uniform but neatly pressed for all that. Her red hair fell loose around her shoulders, and Nicole gazed off into the distance, looking lost in her own thoughts. As Waverly rushed up and Nicole caught sight of her, her far-away look broke into a present-again and warm smile.

“I'm so sorry Nicole, have you been waiting long?”

“Absolutely no problem at all, I know what it's like. Coffee?”

“Oh my gosh yes. Skinny flat white please.”

“Right on it. Grab a table for us?”

 

In the end they could only chat for half an hour or so before Nicole had to leave for her shift, but in that time Waverly felt like they'd already become, somehow, firm friends. They talked about the night of the fight, about little things in their jobs, the hospital. Both danced around the bigger topics they'd touched on in their first meeting, of how they found themselves in this hospital, in this town, at this time.

But for Waverly it was such a relief to talk to someone who didn't know her, didn't know the Earps, didn't know the whole goddamned history. And for Nicole, new to the town and too nervously keen to impress in her job to allow bad days or even normal worries show to her crew, to have someone who really _understood_ to talk to about the strains of her job, felt so good.

After those short 30 minutes Nicole grimaced at her watch, and with the cutest hangdog look Waverly had ever seen, said she really had to go. “But this has been really nice. I'd love to do this again some time?”

“Absolutely, count on it. You've got my number?”

Nicole, picking up and swinging on a small rucksack as she stood up nodded firmly, smiled once more, bit her lip for a second, hesitated, then smiled again. “Til next time then Dr Earp.”

She swallowed hard as she walked away from their table, realising how close she'd been to leaning down and just casually kissing Waverly on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

The next fortnight was the mirror image of the previous one. They still had little reason to work directly with each other, but the half-encounters continued, only now it was so different.

They would see each other from across the emergency room, Waverly would give a tiny but enthusiastic wave, completely belying her otherwise professional demeanour as the doctor on duty. Nicole would answer with a nod and a broad grin.

The paramedic team would hand over a patient to the medical staff, and in giving vitals and medical history Nicole would catch Waverly's eye, everything in the look saying _I got them to you, you got them now, damn don't we make a good team._

They would cross over going opposite ways outside the hospital, one waving Have a good evening, the other calling across Hope it's an easy shift!

And they grabbed coffees in the cafe when they could, half an hour here, twenty minutes there, soon every spare moment they could find.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

And Waverly's mood swung back up again, and then up even further still. Whereas she'd been feeling so trapped a few short weeks before, now it was like she was beginning to feel freer than she ever had. Her normal demeanour of bubbly enthusiasm had reasserted itself with a vengeance, to the extent her long-suffering sister started commenting on it.

“Are you whistling? It's 11am on a Sunday morning for the love of baby Jesus, why are you whistling?” a hungover Wynonna groaned.

“It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, I've done my morning yoga and chores, I've got the rest of the day off, and the whole rest of tomorrow. An opportunity to spend some time with my delightful elder sister and her, what is it these days? Boss? Boyfriend?” Waverly teased.

“Shut it, sparkles. And, how I choose to spend my time with Doc is precisely none of your business.”

Wynonna worked alongside one of the eccentric characters Purgatory had a habit of throwing up. Doc, or John Henry to give him the name that nobody but the courts used, was an antiques expert with a weakness for whiskey and gambling that had landed him in trouble, and from there, to running a small repossession outfit with a side-line. This was in his words, 'helping those poor good people I have the honour of visiting recognise the value of their heritage', which translated as spotting valuable curios in the homes of people on the financial ropes, offering them instant cash at a fraction of the true value and maybe smoothing the paperwork of repossession orders some, in return for handsome profits once the goods were cleaned up and sold to the right party.

Wynonna had forgotten how she had met John Henry, and he her, save that they both suspected there had been liquor meeting them there too. But in a strange way despite all their differences they had hit it off, and she now worked alongside him on his rounds to provide muscle, or charm, as the situation required.

Waverly had always thought it was morally dubious work to be involved with, but one day accompanying her big sister on a visit saw the strangest thing. 

Ithad been a fraught encounter. The poor woman they'd been sent round to relieve of her hire purchase television set was crying, begging them to stop. Waverly saw how the person she'd known for a long time as a no-good rebel and drop-out dealt with the situation with a combination of buddy humour, firmness and strength, with a almost visible compassion that shouted _yeah I've been there too sister,_ _ **believe**_ _me._

Somehow it calmed people immensely to see that Wynonna not only wasn't judging them, but really understood that there's a place in every rock bottom where you just keep digging down and further down. But that she was living proof that there was also always a way back up.

The woman had been calmed, the set taken, and Wynonna had left her both laughing at some stupid joke and with a number for and a promise to use a local debt support charity.

Doc had seen her do this once, and just as he could instantly assess the value in a tired out old sideboard and in ancient bits of farm kit, spotted the gem buried under the swagger and cheesy jokes of Wynonna's exterior, and offered her a job on the spot.

And the work, however different it was from Waverly's carefully curated professional career, gave the elder Earp a structure and respect that she'd not always had in Purgatory; for which Waverly was profoundly grateful.

 

“What is the plan later anyway?”

“Ugh. Stop planning please little sis. Beer. Big fire. Boys. Fun.”

“Wynonna...”

“Doc's coming round later, bringing a few friends from, well, here and there, and a shit-ton of beer. Hey, why don't you invite some people, what about your old school gang? There's going to be lots and lots of whiskey, sweaty men who haven't shaved in days, bet Stephanie and co would love it.”

Wynonna smirked evilly at the idea of some of the stuck-up townsfolk who'd made her life miserable growing up rubbing shoulders with Doc's motley crew. And then practically fell off her chair at Waverly suddenly sitting up and exclaiming “That's a great idea! Can I invite someone? I mean some people? From the hospital, I mean?”

“Yeah sure baby girl, more the merrier. Go crazy.”

 

* * *

 

[Hey Nicole. Listen, I know this is ridiculously short notice, but you're not free this evening are you? My sister's having a few people round to our homestead for drinks, and thought it might make a change for you, see where else apart from Shorty's us Purgatorians drink ;-) ]

[Of course if you're busy, or you don't want to that's totally ok.]

[Sorry, I meant to say do you want to invite your crew too? I'd love to catch up on old times with Nedley, and talk properly to your other colleagues too.]

 

[Hey to you too. :) You know, that sounds great.]

[Will check in with the Sunday night drinks guys]

[Where and when?]

Nicole had received the first three texts in quick succession, and then fired off her three equally quickly. Her hand actually shook as she put down the phone.

 _Ok, so the girl I'm crushing on hard has just invited me round to her house to meet her family._ Nicole rolled her eyes at herself for being so ridiculous.

 _Yes, and she's also asked me to bring my crew, so_ _ clearly _ _not a date. Get a hold of yourself, Haught._

She'd found that hard over the few weeks. Yes, her and Waverly's interactions had been warm and frequent, and she was pretty sure her own interest must be showing by now. But Waverly had once mentioned an old boyfriend in town, and hadn't exactly pinged Nicole's gaydar in the first place. Surely she was just being kind to a newbie in town, surely she was just being small-town friendly and welcoming?

And yet. And yet, she could feel her own face lit up when her path crossed with Waverly in the hospital, but she could swear that the same was true from the young doctor. Nicole had friends, and they sure as shit didn't look at her the way that Dr Earp had taken to looking.

_Get. A. Hold. Of. Your. Self._

 

* * *

 

Nicole roped in the others on her paramedic rotation who were also off tonight. Nedley and Dolls said they'd swing by for a bit, but also an ex para Rosita who's position Nicole had filled but who still hung out with the crew socially; plus their nervous but enthusiastic young office manager, Jeremy. She'd checked with Waverly that it was ok bringing this number of people, to which she'd received a dry text along the lines that she had absolutely no idea how many or what sort of people her sister would be bringing, so a few nice polite paramedics would be no trouble at all.

Nedley was designated driver. When he heard his horn beep outside her flat, she nervously checked her appearance for the tenth time, squared her shoulders and joined the festive feel of a bunch of shift workers going off for a drink on a night when the nine-to-fivers are getting an early night.

 

After the round of hellos Jeremy was as usual the first one to buzz up in his excitement.

“So, off to the old Earp homestead then eh? Are we going to come back in one piece do you think? Doo-doo-doo-doo” he tried to whistle spookily. Jeremy being Jeremy, this came out more like a pop song. Rosita gave him a thump from the front seat, and Nedley said warningly “Chetri.”

Nicole looked around confused. “What?”

“Never you mind young Haught, you don't want to listen to every bit of nonsense you hear in this town.”

There was a general sniggering, which exacerbated Nicole's frustration. “What? C'mon guys, you can't say something like that and then leave me hanging!”

Rosita sighed and then corkscrewed her body round completely so she could talk to Nicole properly.

“Ok, so the boss is right, it is kinda nonsense. But there's some truth there too. And you live in Purgatory now, you're gonna hear a hundred different versions of it sooner or later. Better get it from us first.”

Nicole's puzzled frown now morphed into proper worry. She looked round to Dolls, sure he at least would be able to be straight with her. He looked back at her with his typical deadpan expression, except Nicole was starting to get a feel for the tough man, and she could see a little note of something there. Could it be caution, or even compassion?

He continued the story. “The Earps are a very unlucky family. You know the sisters live in that great old homestead by themselves? Well, that's because their parents are long gone. Their mom left when they were small kids, and their dad was, well, I don't know how true this is but I know Wynonna's got her drinking head from **somewhere**.

When Wynonna was a teenager and Waverly still a kid, a bunch of bad types broke in. You're gonna hear a lot of stories about exactly what happened next, but all we know as a service is that Wynonna somehow ended up with her father's gun, and whilst trying to scare off the intruders, shot and killed her old man.”

“What?!”

Rosita confirmed. “Mmmhmm. That ain't all. Their granddaddy died in a car crash when he was not yet thirty. His father died too, story goes from an actual wild west style duel out in the street. So, what you'll hear is...”

“They're cursed!” broke in Jeremy. “Every eldest Earp gets to the age of 27, and then one way or the other, dies violently.”

“That's enough now Chetri.” came a rumbling from the driver's seat. “I wasn't on that night, but I know folks who were. The two little girls were just broken up. Wynonna was a teenager and went, hum, somewhat off the rails. God knows how but somehow her little sister has stayed on the straight and narrow, and pulled her sister back from the brink I don't know how many times. She's a goddamned credit to that family that Waverly. And, _Chetri_ , goes to show there's no such thing as fate. You make your own fate.”

 

Nicole sat back in her seat, absolutely stunned. As the conversation in the car moved on to easier topics she couldn't get over what she'd just been told.

Kind, happy, bubbly, Dr Waverly Earp had basically been orphaned as a young child.

Her father had been shot and killed.

Her father was shot and killed by her _sister_.

She just couldn't believe it, or reconcile what she knew about the effects of traumatic childhood experiences on a person – the higher incidence of mental health issues, the chaotic lives and difficulty forming normal relationships – with the kind, gentle, balanced person she had started to get to know.

Nicole already had the highest level of respect for Waverly, but now that respect was bordering on awe.

And whilst Nicole had freely admitted to herself she had something of a world-beating crush developing, she wasn't prepared for the hard kick of worry and sadness, and the need she suddenly felt just toget close to Waverly, to somehow touch or hold her, to tell her she was going to be there for her and it would all, somehow, be ok.

 

“Aaaand, here we are, welcome to the end of the road. Wow, they're not going to try to set fire to that later are they? Should we just go back to the station and get our burn kits now?” Dolls grumbled, seeing a huge unlit bonfire out front.

They piled out Nedley's 4x4 but before they could get to the front door it burst open, with Dr Earp first out and Wynonna sauntering casually out behind, wandering over to lean on the railing to inspect the incoming company whilst pulling from a beer bottle.

Waverly had bounced over and was already greeting them one by one with hugs, kisses, or smiles and nods, adjusting to each's level of social comfort in a typically considerate Waverly way. “Guys, you made it! Hey Nedley, so nice to see you again socially! Dolls, how you doing? Jeremy, great to see you, have you been out here before?”

Wynonna had been nodding hi to each, but then Waverly came to Nicole and dropped her greeting to a simple “Hey” and a happy smile.

“Hey what and who's this? Jeremy this'll be your new girlfriend then?” Wynonna joked.

“Hardly, she's not exactly my type is she” Jeremy batted back, completely unphased.

“Nor he mine. Pleased to meet you, my name's Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

She'd walked up to the railing to formally shake hands but on hearing the surname Wynonna choked and practically spat out her beer.

“Haught?? As in, hot?” Eyes wide open she smirked the joke round the company, who returned with various unimpressed faces.

“Oh c'mon, that's just too good!”

“I've _literally_ heard it all before. Anyway, as I was saying, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

Nicole held out the hand again, an element of challenge on her face. Wynonna paused for a second, then grinned, grabbed her hand and pumped it up and down.

“Welcome to the Earps, Haughtstuff. C'mon in let me get you a drink”

 

They all ambled inside, trading coats and hats for beers and whiskeys. Waverly was at the back, and took the chance to sneak a look at Nicole's outfit: red converse, black jeans that sat just right, fine check shirt over a dark blue vest, heavy men's coat over it all. The comment about Jeremy slotting home and confirming something long suspected. She could feel herself blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girls together at a party with plenty of drink. What possibly could go wrong :)


	4. Chapter 4

Things at the homestead got pretty lively pretty quick. Doc and his rowdy friends drank like men who don't know any different tend to, the medical side of the gathering drank like those whose day job was life and death need to, and the Earp sisters drank like only Earps can.

The gathering swung through the usual phases of slightly awkward in-group conversations and slow getting-to-know-you's in the kitchen, to breaking up into slightly randomer pairings and conversations around the homestead, through to full-on lights-out music-up party mode. 

Throughout Nicole and Waverly seemed to keep ending up next to each other, alternatively talking seriously and animatedly about work, or joking together at whatever Wynonna was getting up to, or finally, joining the messy impromptu dance session that had broken out in in the lounge. This shortly had everyone except a sober and scowling Nedley twirling, singing, and in Wynonna's case, lip synching manically from the top of the sofa, in pure abandonment.

In the heat of the dancing Waverly had removed the woollen shawl she had on top of her outfit, leaving just her party dress, a short wine coloured dress with spaghetti straps, leaving toned arms and legs bare for Nicole to try her absolute hardest not to take notice of. Then at one point Jeremy spun Waverly right round and almost off her feet: and who was there to catch her fall but Nicole.

“Whoopsy, sorry Haughtstuff, I mean Nicole” said Waverly, making no move to extricate herself from where she'd come to a stop in Nicole's arms. She was out of breath from the dancing, a little sweaty, and gazed up at Nicole with the sweetest look of pure happiness.

Nicole honestly thought she'd never seen anything so beautiful. Lost for words, she just beamed down at Waverly, until finally they realised that they were stood holding each other in the middle of a room crowded with their family and friends. They finally let go of each other, but maintained eye contact and shy “uh oh busted” smiles for a beat, before they were interrupted by a yell.

“It's fiiire time, losers!”

“Wynonna Earp you are not going to light that thing. Or if you are, that's my signal to take off. I just can't watch. Who's with me?” Nedley stared pointedly at the ambulance crew, half of whom were trying to look anywhere else. Rosita had found her way into the centre of a gaggle of burly moustachiod men and was not looking like she was hating it. Jeremy was not under any illusions but was quite happily trying to explain the appeal of Game of Thrones to a puzzled and inebriated Doc.

“Dolls? Miss Haught? I can count on you two at least I hope?”

Dolls' eyes followed Wynonna's path as she'd headed out of the door and woozily towards the pile of wood. Before he could say anything, Nicole blurted out “I think I should stay, Boss. I've only had three or four of these, and honestly it's no trouble to keep an eye out.”

Dolls gave her another one of his questioning looks. “Good enough for me. Right Nedley, I'm with you then. Good night all.”

 

A couple of hours later and the party had wound down. The only ones still up were the Earps, whose reputation for being able to hold their drink was seemingly well earned, and Nicole, who after promising to stay had slowed her intake down considerably. The three sat around the fire, which had nearly burned down, wrapped in blankets against the cold of the night.

Wynonna seemed burned down too, a heaviness in her stare into the flames over and above the weight of the whiskey.

“You know what next week is, don't you baby girl.”

“Wynonna. Don't.”

“Birthday time.”

“Wynonna. Please.”

“Twenty _seventh_ birthday. Earpy birthday Earpy time.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly suddenly snapped. “We've been through this a thousand times! It's just statistics, it's just chance. It's _shitty_ bad luck but it doesn't mean a thing!”

“Easy for you to say. You're not in the firing line”. Wynonna took a last pull on the bottle, screwed the cap back on with the look of determined concentration of the extraordinarily drunk, and stood up.

“Well, much as I love having this same fucking argument with you every year, I might just give it a miss this time. Nighty night.”

As she weaved her way back to the homestead, Waverly took a deep breath, then another, then another, staring at the fire with a trembling rage that Nicole couldn't have guessed she was capable of feeling, much less showing.

“Wave...”

“I'm sorry about that Nicole” Waverly said in a clipped tone. “You didn't need to hear that. It's an old argument. And it never changes. What _happened_ never changes **.** ”

Nicole reached over to Waverly's tense frame, and put her hand on a knee. Said, softly, “You want to talk about it?”

Waverly shook her head, but unclenched her hands and laid one over Nicole's, then folded round it, clasping on to it like it was all that was holding her up.

“Has anyone told you the story yet.” It almost wasn't a question, just a statement, in a small, scared voice.

Nicole just squeezed the hand and leant forward and around, trying to force Waverly to look into her eyes.

“Honestly Waves, not before tonight. And...I don't know what to say. I just couldn't believe it. I can't even begin to imagine. You must have been so strong, to become who you are today.”

Waverly then finally looked at her, her eyes carrying hurt, and anger, and sorrow.

“I'm really not strong, Nicole. I've had to fight, and I'm still fighting. But I don't think that makes me strong.”

“I think you must be the strongest person I've ever met. But if you ever need someone to be strong for you. If you ever need...” Nicole broke off, not knowing how to put in to words all that she was feeling in that moment. “I can be there for you, Earp.” she whispered.

Waverly's eyes had been filling and at this last she ducked her head, wiped angrily at her eyes, looked up to the stars, took another shaky deep breath, and then finally, finally, dropped Nicole's hand.

“I think it's maybe end of the night, what do you think? Think I saw Jeremy crashed out on the sofa but I've got a sleeping mat and bag I can put down for you in my room if that's any good?”

“Better than good. I'm so tired I could pass out here I think, a sleeping bag would be luxury!”

They both self-consciously kept to the lighter business-like tone for the next moments of going inside, locking up, putting down the mat and sleeping bag for Nicole to crash in. But they both felt it: the ties that were between them now had another thick strand, and it was pulling.

 

* * *

 

Waverly's shift-work trained internal body clock woke her at 5, not so long after they'd gone to sleep. Dawn half -lit her room, and she rolled over to check on her guest.

Nicole lay on her back on the floor, loose-limbed and peaceful, breathing slow and steady in a deep sleep. She'd taken her shirt off and was sleeping just in her vest, and with the sleeping bag only pulled up to her waist, Waverly could see the soft curve of her body, her shoulders, her breasts. As she gazed at Nicole for the first time uninterrupted, unhurried, unquestioned and unjudged, she felt a now-familiar pulling in her stomach. It hit so strong it almost hurt, and so in this still and secret time between night and morning, Waverly found she could finally admit to herself what it meant.

She lay her head down on a bent arm, eyes resting on Nicole, until the steady rise and fall of Nicole's chest lulled her back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

In the morning the spirit that had bound the party together had well and truly vanished, leaving in its place a set of crotchety, sore-headed strangers. One by one the groups drifted off; Doc insisting on leaving on foot for the long walk back to town to clear his head, his friends driving off in the trucks they'd come in, and Rosita and Jeremy in a cab, giving their apologies not to help with the clear up. This frankly was gratefully received by the Earp sisters who couldn't really cope with company as well as the bomb-site that the homestead had become.

Nicole though insisted on staying and helping pick up. “I think I've got the clearest head out of all of you. I thought you Earps were supposed to be able to handle your drink?” she teased.

She knew full well it was a cover. After last night she couldn't bring herself to leave Waverly just yet. And after what she'd heard pass between the sisters, her innate need to help had kicked in with a vengeance. If all she could do for them was pick up beer cans and empty pizza boxes whilst the householders sat on the porch like zombies, so be it.

As she passed them on her way over to the burnt out fire pit, bag in hand and a purposeful stride, Wynonna wondered “Where on earth did you find this one, little sis. I'm tired out just watching her.”

Waverly was watching her too, a fond but unsure look on her face. Subdued, she answered the question that Wynonna hadn't asked, or at least not in words.

“I honestly don't know, 'Nonna.”

“Well, she can definitely come again. Can you get her round once a week? We can get her her own apron and rubber gloves, huh?”

“Very funny.”

“Hey, listen, about last night. I know I was...I know it came up again.”

“Mmm.”

“I don't want to talk about it again. I know we're never gonna agree. But...I am sorry for upsetting you.”

Waverly turned and looked straight at her sister, expressions of love and frustration chasing each across her face. “I know. And you know what I think, and I'm not going to change my mind on that. Just please, _please_ still be careful, Wynonna. You're not invulnerable either. And I can't lose you too.”

“Yep. Yep, that's gonna do it.” exhaled Wynonna, wiping suddenly full eyes and rolling clumsily to her feet. “Right, coffee then, might put a little something in it, nothing better to start a Monday morning...”

Waverly then heard the clatter of a full bag of trash being hauled up from the pit.

“Well, I think that's most of it now. How you two doing?” Nicole said brightly.

Waverly didn't meet her eye as she got up. “Good. Thank you so much Nicole, you really didn't have to do all that. Can I give you a ride back into town? Least I can do.”

 

On the car on the way back both were quiet. It was the longest time since they'd known each other that they couldn't seem to find a thing to say.

From time to time Nicole would look over to Waverly, who would keep her eyes fixed to the road ahead, steering wheel gripped tight.

When they reached her flat Nicole turned round in her seat and faced Waverly, who reached down and turned off the engine as if they'd planned it.

“Are you ok, Waverly?”

A breath. An almost imperceptible nod of the head.

“Waves. Talk to me?”

A small shake.

Nicole waited.

“It's just. It's a lot, Nicole.” She laughed at herself. “God, it's a lot. But honestly it's nothing to do with you, it's all on me. Oh my god did I just say 'it's not you it's me'?!” She finally turned to face Nicole and the mortified look on her face was enough to bring make Nicole smile, truly smile, for the first time that day.

“Well good, because I was starting to think I'd done something horrible last night to offend you.”

Waverly laughed again. “No, Nicole. Nothing horrible. Just...”

There was a pause, long enough that Nicole thought she must have missed something. Until Waverly continued, so quiet it could've been a confession.

 

“Wait for me?”

 

* * *

 

_Wait for me._

Nicole's heart thundered as she had given one last smile to Waverly, reaching over to quickly squeeze her hand, and taken her leave. It still hammered as she let herself into her flat, closing the door behind her and then her eyes as she leant back and took a deep, deep breath.

 _Wait for me_. Nicole felt like she'd wait forever and a day. She admitted it to herself now, this was not just a crush. She was beginning to feel things, things so strong it scared her a little. And she knew now there was a hint, more than a hint, that her friend was feeling something too; the blind hope she'd been trying to contain these past weeks surged and nearly overcame her. But for all that, she didn't dare hope that it matched what was coursing through her, like a fire in her veins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw poor Waverly, she really is having all the feelings isn't she?
> 
> Just a quick note on the Curse. The story isn't going to conclude (and doesn't depend on) whether it's for real or not, so you can decide for yourself whether you're going to be a rationalist like Waverly, or a believer like Wynonna.
> 
> Me, I'm probably by nature more of a Waverly. But on the other hand, what would life be without a little magic? ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and next few are a bit shorter I'm afraid, as I caught up to how far I'd written.
> 
> Mind you it is All Angst, All the Time from here on out, so perhaps smaller portions are the way to go anyway ;-)

Summer wore on and then out. The midday heat shrank back to barely warm, the evening's chill gaining a little teeth. Pale green grasslands had long since turned straw-coloured; now to dust which blew in from the fields to obfuscate and irritate. Things felt changed and yet not changed at all; fall wasn't yet ready to show its full hand. The air, and the town, seemed to be waiting for a spark; for the September storms to roll in and clean the summer torpor away.

* * *

Early evening on just another day.

Nicole was on a shift, now completely relaxed and settled in her role. She sat in the front of the ambulance cab with one leg propped on the other, Nedley driving unhurriedly through deserted streets. Dolls was in the back, sorting and re-sorting the supplies in the back in a transparent attempt to avoid having to make small talk. They were on the way back from another non-call, an eighty something little old lady who'd lost her medicine, and a panicked husband who'd forgotten that that was all she actually needed and she wasn't suddenly terribly sick as he'd thought. One visit to the bathroom cabinet, a call to the grown up children, and half an hour of re-assurance bordering on baby-sitting, and they were on their way again.

The radio crackled “You guys still up east of the town?”

Nicole answered “Yes. Go ahead please.”

“Police reports of gunshots fired at 220 Main Street. No casualties reported, but please attend and await further instruction.”

Nicole reaches for the switch to turn on the sirens as Nedley smoothly veers into a u-turn, and steps on the gas.

“Update – gunshot victim 220 Main Street, one casualty, attend immediately! Please confirm.”

“Received, attending scene, ETA, uh, 2 minutes.” Nicole felt the familiar surge of adrenaline as they lurched forward and sped to the address.

“Boss?”

“I know, Haught. Those are the bigwigs houses. I have no idea.”

 

As they approached the scene Nicole saw a familiar battered old truck parked outside the address, and her heart skipped a beat. As the ambulance screeched to a halt she could make out a crowd of people in the front yard, stood and crouched around a figure lying half on, half off the front porch steps. Nicole thought she recognised the black hat and oldy time clothes of one, and felt a dread rising.

Two police officers were manhandling a well dressed middle aged man up the path, and as the ambulance crew ran past the nearest officer shouted “Single gunshot victim, scene secured, only suspect in custody, other units on their way but you're cleared to go ahead!”

Nedley and Nicole ran towards the casualty whilst Dolls was fetching the gurney. Nicole's suspicions were confirmed as they pushed their way through the crowd of people.

Doc was crouched over Wynonna Earp, who was grasping at her stomach, blood flowing over and between her fingers. She was still conscious, but her face was white, her lips blue, and the dark stain on her shirt spreading.

"Nicole! Help her please I beg of you!" Doc pleaded frantically.

“Clear the scene please, give us some space! Haught, get a line in, Dolls we need O-neg stat, hand me that backboard. Miss, any neck pain?”

“Does it look like a neck problem?” Wynonna said weakly.

“No time for jokes Wynonna. Are you hurt anywhere else?” insisted Nedley, in the firm but caring voice he slipped into on calls.

Wynonna shook her head. "Just the massive hole in my gut..." She was looking duskier by the second, eye-lids drooping and breath getting shallower, but she managed to catch Nicole's eye as she worked getting a blood pressure monitor on and an IV line in.

“Haughtstuff. Listen to me. You need to look after her. She's gonna need you. Promise me.”

“She needs **you** , Earp, and you're **going** to stick around for her.”

“Please...”

“I promise. I promise. Of course, I promise.” Nicole asserted; on hearing this Wynonna's eyes drifted shut, and Nicole looked desperately up at Nedley.

“Bag her, get that O-neg in, right on my count, one, two three!”

 

* * *

 

The ride to the hospital was the longest five minutes of Nicole's life. Wynonna's vitals were getting steadily worse, as fast as they could get blood into her it was bleeding out again. As they were almost pulling into the hospital her heart beat flatlined; Dolls administered the defibrillator paddles muttering “C'mon c'mon Earp, please c'mon...", then "Yes! Yes!” as the heart beat caught again.

As they rushed her into the ER they were met by the emergency team, nurses pulling the gurney into the emergency operating space, Nicole looking around desperately for what she knew was coming next.

Waverly burst through the double swing doors, saw her sister being transferred over to the ER bed whilst nurses bustled round, slitting open clothes, setting up monitors, rigging up IV bags.

And she stopped still, rooted to the spot.

“No, no, no...this can't be happening...Nonna...”

Nicole could see Waverly start to collapse in on herself, saw Dr Earp disappear to be replaced by a shocked and terrified little sister. Saw the hospital staff waiting for instruction, and saw Wynonna's broken body in the middle of it all.

 

And took the biggest gamble of her life.

 

“Dr Earp.” Nicole almost shouted, in a voice stronger and more confident than she felt. “Dr Earp, the patient in front of you is a late twenties female, gunshot to the upper right abdomen, BP one hundred over sixty five, pulse rate one hundred, single instance asystole, shocked back into normal rhythm. Intubated and two units o-neg in the field, blood pressure dropping, _Dr Earp what's next for the patient in front of you_ _ **.**_ ”

A heartbeat, then Dr Earp stepped back forward. “Right. Right. Gloves please. Get OR on the phone I'll talk them through diagnostics. Push 1 meg adrenaline, right, ok, need to roll her and check for exit wound, on my count...”

As the room swung back into action Nicole took a step back from the centre of the storm, but stayed at the back of the room, always in Waverly's eyeline. Through the ballet of doctors and nurses working on and around the patient there was no time even for eye contact, but Nicole stayed with her gaze fixed steadily on Waverly as she worked, and saw her eyes flicker up a few times to catch her still there, then return reassured back to her work.

Finally, she heard “Ok, she's stable, let's get her upstairs!” and Nicole watched the flurry of activity sweep the sisters away.

* * *

“Boss.”

“Miss Haught. Any news?”

“I don't know. They stabilised her, stopped most of the bleeding, and she's heading up to the OR.”

“Ok. Really good work today, Nicole. Especially the last part.”

“Thank you. Thank you. I'm...I can't come back in the rig with you. I'm staying here.”

“You're aware we're only half way through the shift, Miss Haught?”

“I know. I called Rosita, she's on her way. I know it's not protocol. And I wouldn't be asking...telling you this, if it wasn't important. I've got to stay.”

Nedley looked at her for a long, long moment.

“Ok, Haught. You've earned it this time. Look after them for me. Both of them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek!


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole paced anxiously back and forth in the small family waiting room on the operating floor, her emotions a storm. She was flooded with relief, and if she was honest, some degree of professional pride, that they'd managed to pull Wynonna through the ride to the hospital in one piece. But also knew that she was still not out of the woods, with there being the potential for all sorts of damage from the bullet. And whilst Waverly had managed to get her work head on, god only knew how she was feeling right now. She couldn't actually figure out who she thought she was there for, Waverly or Wynonna.

The door opened, and that question was answered.

Waverly and Nicole took one look at each other. And then before either knew it they had flown and just crashed into each other. Waverly fell into Nicole, who wrapped her arms around and pulled her into an enormous bear hug. As she held Waverly in her arms she felt the slim body start to shake, only then she heard the sobs, and felt tears run onto her chest where Waverly's head was buried. Nicole just held her tighter, rocked her, kissed the top of her head as she felt her own eyes fill and tears threaten to fall.

Through shuddering breaths and hiccups Waverly eventually managed to get out “I think she's gonna be ok. God Nicole, I think she's gonna be ok.” Nicole murmured back “Of course she is. Of course she is. Everything's going to be ok, I promise.”

They don't know how long they stood there like that, Waverly's breathing slowly returning to normal, whilst Nicole just held her, caressing her back and then her hair, then back again, whispering reassurances.

 

Eventually they loosen their hold on each other and stand back. Waverly's face was red and puffy, and Nicole searched out for her the box of tissues that comes in every hospital waiting room.

“Sit down with me? What did the surgeon say?”

They sat, still close, one of Nicole's arms  protectively around Waverly's shoulders as she twisted a disintegrating tissue around and around in her hands.

“We got lucky. The bullet seems to have missed everything important. There is, in Dr Lee's words, 'a lot of darning' to do.” Waverly laughed shakily, a weird sound now to both of their ears. “I think she can understand and talk to doctors, and understand and talk to patients' family, but isn't sure what to say to someone who's both.”

Nicole smiled encouragingly. “That's great Waves, that is just so great.”

“I know. They're still working on her, but should get done inside the hour. They said there would be nothing more to update for a little while until she's out and in recovery, and that I should just wait in here.”

Nicole gave her another little squeeze, not knowing what else to say.

“I just can't believe it happened after all. I was so _sure_...”

“What about, Wave? I don't want to have you talk about things you don't want to talk about. But, I'm here, I'm listening, if you do?”

 

And so Waverly started to talk.

 

Nicole just held her and listened, as she started to talk about everything. About how she'd lost her mother, then father as a small child. About how she'd found out, slowly and in always-painful reveals, how her father's father, and his father, had been lost too.

About how everyone in town thought there was something wrong with their family. About how her classmates thought there was something wrong with Waverly before she herself knew there was even something to know at all.

About how a young Waverly, precocious in maths and obstinate to a fault, had sat down with her high school biology teacher to work out a statistical model that would prove, _prove_ that the series of events, although improbable to any one family, were more likely than not to happen to _some_ family, and it was just bad luck they happened to be that family. And that correlation wasn't causation, and that there was no more reason to believe anything more would happen to them than would happen to anyone.

About how Wynonna had just laughed at this, and swallowed whole the family version of the story, that the Earps had been cursed long ago for some ancient unforgivable act of betrayal, and how it would never stop until they had somehow made amends.

About how Waverly's scientific nature and bookish talents combined with the internalised knowledge that important matters of life and death had been so far out of her control, led to her choosing medicine as a means of trying to bring order to the chaos.

And then finally, and quietest of all, about how she realised now that she'd not let herself go in any relationship, had not even allowed herself to consider who she might really want to be in a relationship _with;_ had kept control over that part of her life too, through the fear and knowledge that anything good, anything she thought had been hers, could be taken away again.

“I guess I've always been fighting for control, Nicole. As long as I never really had anyone, I couldn't lose them either. But then, I nearly lost Wynonna tonight.” She laughed, ruefully, again. “And, I realised in there, watching as they worked on her, how much I love her, and how glad I am that she's been in my life. I realised that I was glad that I knew her, and that if she had to go, I was glad I'd had her at all.”

 

Waverly had throughout been talking abstractly into space, either looking out into the room, or down at their linked hands, not daring to meet Nicole's eye as she revealed to her more than she had told any one person her whole life. But now she disentangled their clasp, and then sat back a little, to look properly at Nicole. The look she saw there, of concern for her and her alone, deep brown eyes looking like they were holding something almost akin to love, settled her decision.

“And I'm glad you've come into my life, Nicole. And I don't think I can fight...I don't want to fight this any more”.

Nicole watched almost stupidly as she saw Waverly's free hand move up to her face, then her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the gentle touch on her cheek. A second later she felt the heat of Waverly's breath on her lips, and a second later still, felt her lips.

 

And so they kissed. Waverly kissed her so soft, and so tender, as if to say _I've waited for this_ , _I've needed this_. And Nicole kissed back, _I've got you Earp_ , _I'm yours, know that I'm yours_.

The soft loving kisses seemed to last an eternity, but then as feelings overtook them both they started to strengthen, to deepen. Waverly's hand had moved round the back of Nicole's head to tangle in her hair, and both Nicole's arms wrapped round Waverly, and as the kiss deepened and matured into something more they both started to pull and grasp at each other, lips and tongues pushing and pulling too, until the passion rising in them both pulled a groan from deep within Nicole.

Hearing that brought them both crashing back to reality and they parted lips, but still clung onto each other, Nicole leaning her forehead down onto Waverly's as they both tried to catch their breath.

Finally Waverly pulled back futher, eyes shining, and laughed again, and Nicole noticed happily how it was a real, joyful laugh, not the sad or bitter ones she'd just been hearing.

“Oh wow. I'm sorry, this is really not the time or the place, but wow, Nicole. Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“Me?! You started it!” Nicole grinned, happily and dumbly.

“Yes, yes I did, didn't I?” Waverly looked faintly surprised. “I'm sorry Nicole, I need to check – that wasn't a surprise to you was it?”

“Erm. I sort of had an inkling.” Nicole bit her lip, shrugged one shoulder.

“Thank god. And, look, well, this really isn't the right time. But, this is ok, isn't it?”

“ _God_ yes Waverly. More than ok. How can you even ask me that?” Nicole laughed herself, somewhat shakily.

“Good. Because when it **is** the right time, I would really really like to...”

Waverly trailed off. Nicole grinned wolfishly, and in an echo of their very first meeting, raised an eyebrow.

“Yeees?”

“Pfft. Nicole.”

Waverly hit her, jokingly.

 

* * *

 

Dr Lee paused outside the waiting room, composing what she had to say in her head. She looked through the small window in the door, and what she saw made her hesitate further before entering.

A female paramedic Dr Lee vaguely recognised was sat on one of the waiting room chairs, legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankle, head leant back and resting on the wall behind her, eyes shut. One arm was stretched out along the back of the row of chairs, the other round the shoulders of one Dr Earp, who was nestled into her side, head on her shoulder, her eyes also closed peacefully. _Hello. That's new_ , she thought.

For a second she thought they were asleep, but then saw they were actually chatting, albeit quietly and with their eyes closed.

As she pushed open the door to the room, she saw them both catch the movement and sit up; although neither made a move to separate entirely, the paramedic's hand dropping down the back of Dr Earp and round her waist instead.

The surgeon sat down in front of Waverly.

“I won't beat around the bush, it's very good news. No major organ damage, we're happy we've identified and sutured all the internal and external bleeding. She's fully stable, and has just left the OR for recovery.”

“Thank you so much, Brenda. _Thank you_. What's the next steps?”

“Well, as you know, that's a great sign for a full recovery, but as you also know we need to be very careful about infection. The good news is that the wound looks very clean, looks like good work out in the field and in the ER.” She nodded to Nicole as she said this.

“Great, good. So, how long do you think...?”

“I would want to keep her a good few days to make sure no infection looks like starting and no complications. After that we might be able to think about discharge, but she would need full bed rest, and looking after. Have you got anyone who can help?”

“Yes" said Nicole, simply.

Dr Lee cleared her throat, then looked back to the punch-drunk looking Dr Earp. “You also probably know what I'm going to say next.” Waverly nodded. “You can stop by and see her quickly, but recovery is a marathon, not a sprint, and she'll need you fully rested for when she starts to get better. That's when she'll need you. She's still under the anaesthetic now, and will be on strong pain medication for a while yet until the main wounds start to heal a little. The absolute best thing you can do for her now is go home and get some rest.”

“I know. Thank you. Of course, I also know the next part that we don't say to the families.”

Dr Lee glared. “Fortunately I don't think that applies in this case. But, yes.”

Nicole looked questionningly at Waverly. “If she doesn't get better, I'll also need my strength.” Waverly stated drily. “Anyway, you're right either way. I've just got to talk to Hodges...”

“Done”, Dr Lee interrupted. “You're signed off for at least a week, they've got a locum coming in.”

“Great. Great. I would argue, but...” she shrugged. “I think you might just have to survive without me for a few days.”

“Quite right. And, I'm not sure I remember your name...?” the surgeon addressed to Nicole.

“Nicole. Nicole Haught. I was on the ambulance crew who brought her in.”

“Well, thank god for speedy ambulance crews, that's all I can say. Congratulations Miss Haught, it's not often we get injuries like that here and that was an absolutely text-book response. She was very lucky to have you here.”

“We all are.” said Waverly, seriously. Standing up and moving her head from side to side to work out the cricks in her neck she looked down at Nicole and softly said “Could you go one of those coffees before I head off?”

Dr Lee picked up on the mood. “I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you soon Dr Earp.”

“See you. And thank you so much, again.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another couple of short chapters. Thanks for sticking with this!

“Stay with me” Nicole said abruptly, as they walked together down the stairs.

“No, Nicole, you've done enough for us today. And anyway I need to go home and get a change of clothes, and pack a bag for Wynonna.”

“Well, ok, do that, and then come back and stay with me.”

Waverly stopped on the bottom step, and Nicole walked round in front of her, took her hands, and looked up to her.

“Please, Waverly. I don't mean like...” She exhaled. “I will just be worrying about you if you go back to that big empty homestead on your own. And I'm closer to here, you can be here in 15 minutes in the morning. And I can look after you, and...”

Waverly smiled.

“I just...this sounds ridiculous, but I'm just honestly not ready to have you leave yet.” Nicole looked up so earnestly Waverly's heart skipped a beat. She leant down and kissed Nicole briefly, still hardly believing that this is something she could now do.

“Ok then. Yes please. That would be really nice.”

* * *

 

Nicole sat in her flat, nervously waiting. She had been to the store on the way home, picking up some ingredients for making breakfast, and then wondered if Waverly might want a nightcap to settle her nerves, so picked up a bottle of red wine. Then realised she didn't even know what Waverly drank, so got a white too. And then remembered all the whiskey comments at the homestead, and asked for a bottle of that too.

The server at the shop had asked, somewhat sarcastically, if she had a big night planned. It was nearly closing time and Nicole realised what she must look like. _Great, way to make a good impression in Purgatory_ , she thought.

The doorbell rang and Nicole jumped to her feet, practically running to open the door.

Waverly stood at the threshold, a couple of bags slung over her shoulder. She looked small and unsure, and without even saying hello said “This is silly Nicole, it's late, I can just go home again.”

Nicole hesitated. “You honestly can if that would be more comfortable for you Waves. But, you've just driven all the way there and back. Come in and sit down for a minute?” She swung open the door and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Waverly gave a small tight smile and then stepped in, putting down her bags, then wrapping her arms around herself, looking lost. Nicole's heart ached for her, but not wanting to make her uncomfortable, just gestured through to the living room and the couch.

Waverly moved towards the couch but remained standing, and watched as Nicole moved over to the open plan kitchen at one end of the room “Can I get you a drink? I've got tea, or herbal tea, or if you want something stronger I managed to make an idiot of myself at the store buying every alcoholic beverage under the sun...so, wine, or whiskey, or there's beer in the fridge already?” Nicole prattled on, nervously trying to fill the enormous space that had suddenly opened up between them.

“In a minute maybe. Can you...come here, Nicole?”

Nicole stopped her anxious fidgeting, hesitated, and then came to stand in front of Waverly. Finally looking at each other properly they both felt the awkwardness dissipate as brown eyes met and softened. Nicole reached and took Waverly's hands.

“I'm sorry, Waves. This isn't helping is it? Let me start again. Are you ok?”

She just nodded. And shyly, hesitantly, moved forwards into Nicole's space, pulling arms around her and then just leaning in to the warmth and security of an embrace that she didn't know how she'd ever lived without.

“God Nicole. I can't believe it took all this for us to...”

“Shh, it's ok. It's ok. We're here now.” They stood like that for a long moment, and then Nicole felt her pull back, then look up. She suddenly saw how tired Waverly looked, worry etching lines on her face.

“I don't mean to be forward, but, take me to bed?” There was a self-depricating humour in her eyes that took away the meaning from the words. Nicole nodded.

“Ok. I've made up some extra sheets, so I can sleep on the couch if you want to take the bed?” Waverly lightly slapped Nicole's side, and mock-glared at her. “Ok then, bed it is. Uh, bathroom's through there if you want to change?”

Nicole sat on the edge of her bed having quickly changed into her own sleeping gear, a soft white t-shirt and some work-out shorts, thinking that this was the oddest experience she'd ever had. She was sat waiting for a girl she had fallen completely for to come to bed for, she assumed, a platonic night's sleep, before they'd even had a first date. 

But then it was strange just how strange it _wasn't_. It felt right, like Waverly had been in her life forever, and so of course they would be here together, now.

The bedroom door opened and Waverly stepped in, now clad in a co-ordinated vest top and fluffy pyjama bottoms. Nicole shifted into bed and then over, holding open the covers. As Waverly gingerly got in, she laughed nervously. "Well this is a little weird, isn't it?”

“Yes. And no. Light off?”

“Yes please. Here let me...”

With the light out they both lay down on their backs, and under the cover of darkness, both felt themselves finally be able to gather their thoughts, and their nerves. Nicole felt a hand seeking out hers under the cover, and as they linked hands, fingers entwining and stroking, despite herself felt something inside her stir. She felt the bed shift as Waverly moved onto her side facing her. She mirrored the posture, incredibly conscious of their closeness, and then felt an arm creep round her back, and almost like she was in a dream watched her own arm rise to shakingly push back Waverly's hair, and then, then she felt lips on hers, and their bodies connected, pushing into each other like suddenly any distance was too much.

She kissed Waverly, trying to pour into the kiss all the love and tenderness she was feeling, and felt Waverly kiss it all back, soft at first, and then hard, desperately, like it was the first and last kiss she'd ever have. And though it was so, so sweet, and a fire had been lit inside, Nicole forced herself to slow it, calm it, and then finally managed to pull back an inch, whispering through panting breaths “Waves, wait, wait, I don't want to...I don't know if we should rush this.” Waverly let out a strangled sound, finding she couldn't even form words to respond. Instead she found and pulled one of Nicole's hands to her lips and kissed it, then held it there whilst her ragged breaths gradually slowed.

“I know. You're right. I just...god Nicole. I never knew I could want this so much. Want _you_ so much.”

Nicole smiled in the dark. “Me too, _believe_ me. But, for tonight, just sleep?” She felt Waverly nod against her hand, then kiss it once more, then turn her back. Nicole hesitated for just a second before wrapping an arm around, and pulling; and the feeling of their bodies pressed together was so, so right.

 

* * *

 

Morning came, and with it the practicalities that asserted themselves put a little distance between them. Nicole was due at work, and wasn't sure what consequences would await her for blowing off her shift. Waverly had an appointment at the police to go through the events leading to her sister's shooting, and then planned to spend the day at the hospital, expecting the medical team to reduce the sedation to the point where Wynonna would start to wake up.

As they sat eating breakfast at Nicole's table, both distracted by their own thoughts, the intimacy of the last day and night seemed lost. Waverly felt it almost like a physical pain, worsening when she saw the expression of guarded worry and guilt on Nicole's face.

“Hey. Please don't look like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like last night didn't happen. Like I didn't _want_ it to happen. I really did, you know that don't you Nicole?” she said in a quiet but sure voice.

Nicole didn't say anything.

“Please. I need you to know that. I know how noble and patient you've been with me, but please don't be dumb now. This was always going to happen between us, sooner or later.”

Nicole's guilty look lifted a little. “I just don't want you to think I took advantage when you were so vulnerable. I should've held back, I should've...”

“Hey,” Waverly interrupted. “listen, you great lug. I have been wanting to kiss you since, god, forever I think. Would you please do me the credit of believing that?”

 

Nicole finally looked like she did. Big brown eyes looked up from a ducked head, giving a sheepish half smile. Waverly felt a wave of affection and stood, walked to where Nicole was sitting, pulling her head against her midriff, and then felt Nicole shift and wrap arms round her waist as Waverly gently stroked her hair. And heard a muffled voice. “I just really really like you Waverly. I don't want to blow it.”

Waverly smiled.

“I really like you too Nicole.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I join the honourable ranks of authors who have these two sleep together without actually sleeping together. How very lesbian of me :) It wasn't the original plan actually, but it really did seem too soon for them, so hope they (and you!) are content with a little kiss and a cuddle - for now ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Waverly bumped into Doc inside the hospital's main entrance. He looked apprehensive for a second, removing his hat and turning it anxiously in his hands. But he was forgetting the enormous heart of the person he was dealing with, as Waverly ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Doc! How are you, have you just been in to see her?"

"Waverly Earp, I'm mighty fine thanking you, the good doctors assure me our Wynonna is on the mend."

Waverly smiled happily. "Thanks to some quick thinking all round. Listen, I've just come from the police. I can't believe it, is it true what they say?"

"True as I'm standing right here. Your sister..." Doc broke off and gave a low whistle. "If I had known, if I had any idea there was that _particular_ history with the good Judge Cryderman I would have never taken her along on the call. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Doc. But, why do you think it happened?"

"I do not honestly know. It's true that your sister can be a little, ah, aggravatin'. And that pompous _ball-sack_ didn't just rub her up the wrong way. He got the gun just to show off I do believe, try to show us what a big important man he thought he was. But I can't say what made him pull the trigger. It was like a man _possessed_."

Waverly winced, a shadow passing across her face. "Please don't talk like that Doc. Especially not in front of Wynonna" she added under her breath. "How is she looking anyway, have you come from her?"

"Ah, well they wouldn't actually let me in. Family only." he shrugged.

"Bull crap, you _are_ family. Come with me let's see what we can do."

* * *

 

Evening had fallen, and Waverly was still in Wynonna's hospital room. She'd awoken a few times in the day, but clearly being in a lot of pain Waverly hadn't kept her talking, and so most of the day had been spent just watching her sleep, broken up by interrogating whatever doctor or nurse had the misfortune of checking on her.

She'd discovered that recovery wasn't actually much of a spectator sport, and so had gone and got some work paperwork she never usually had the time to catch up on. Engrossed in this she missed the quiet knock on the door, and then the turn of the handle.

"Psst, room for one more in there?"

"Nicole!" Waverly took a quick look at the still sleeping occupant of the bed and then went to Nicole, placing hands on shoulders and almost bashfully kissing her on the cheek.

"How's the patient?" Nicole asked in a low voice. "She been awake yet?"

Waverly replied in the same tone, sitting back down and gesturing to Nicole to pull over another chair next to hers, "Well, she's woken up a few times, swore at the doctors, swore at Doc, then given me her views on the relative merits of morphine over and above whiskey, and I swear to god, 'sexy times endorphins' in pain relief." Waverly said drily, using finger quotes. "So yeah, I reckon she's ok."

Nicole laughed under her breath. "So, obviously no permanent damage then?"

Waverly's face grew serious. "No, thankfully not. Thank you for coming, Nicole."

"Of course. And how are you doing, Waves?"

"I'm ok, now." She smiled over to Nicole, still in her paramedic uniform, realising she must've come straight from her work. And felt the magnetism between them pull, until they were leaning together for a soft kiss, unhurried and full of a promise of things to come.

"Bleuch. You guys make the notebook look bleak."

They jumped apart at the unexpected interruption. "Hi Wynonna" said Nicole, through a smile.

"Hi. I take it you two finally worked it out then?"

Waverly started to blush. "You _knew_?"

Wynonna's normally expressive face was pale, and drawn with pain. But it was still possible to recognise the mischief in her eyes.

"Well, to be fair you can see Haught-stuff's heart-eyes from space. And you, baby girl. Lets just say I had an inkling." Her eyes fell shut again, and added in a sleepy voice " 'm glad for you..." as her visitors grinned sheepishly at each other.

* * *

 

Once Wynonna had drifted off again Waverly and Nicole stepped outside so they could catch up properly without disturbing her.

"How was work, are you in any trouble?" Waverly asked anxiously.

"No, it's all good. Dolls said rest of the shift was dead anyway, so Nedley's turning a blind eye thankfully and I'm not getting reported. I think he gets it, to be honest; he pretends to be harder than he actually is. How about you, how are you doing?"

Waverly exhaled. "Honestly Nicole, I'm actually doing good. Wynonna's progress is really good, she should barely be talking, let alone," she stepped into Nicole's space again, placing her hands flat below Nicole's shoulders, playing with the collar of her uniform as she felt Nicole's hands raise and sit on her hips, "giving my girl grief."

Nicole grinned again. "Seems we were pretty obvious then?"

"I guess. Hey, she didn't bat an eyelid though did she?"

"What do you mean?"

"About you being, well..." Waverly trailed off.

"A girl?" Nicole finished off the statement, amusement and affection in her eyes. "Well, I guess from her point of view as protective big sister it's a good thing. Less likely to get you knocked up."

"Only _less_  likely?!" Waverly exclaimed in mock horror, slipping her arms up fully around Nicole's neck, and playing with the hairs at the nape of her neck.

Nicole laughed. "Ok good point Earp. I'm good but I'm not that good." There was a flirty look in her eyes that made Waverly feel a flutter in her stomach, then another flutter further down. She stood up on tiptoes and smiled into the kiss.

* * *

But every perfect moment comes to an end. Waverly had said she was going to sit with Wynonna a little longer, and then head back to the homestead. She had to figure out where she was going to put Wynonna and how she was going to look after once she'd been discharged. Nicole had offered to come and help, and been taken aback when Waverly flatly refused.

"I really do appreciate it, Nicole, but you've not been home yourself. And I can handle it myself you know." Waverly said, a little edge to her tone.

"I know you can, babe, but I'm just saying you don't have to."

A serious look came onto Waverly's face. "I actually do, Nicole. I get that you probably don't understand, but I have to be able to cope on my own. And this is," she gestured between them "so _so_ amazing, but honestly don't you think we might need a little space?"

"Space. Right. Well...whatever you need, Waverly." Nicole said in a flat voice.

Waverly looked unsure already, but something of the Earp pride stopped her from backing down.

"Ok then. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Sure...ok then. Good night Waverly." Nicole kissed her quickly on the cheek and then turned on her heel, walking off quickly with head bowed.

* * *

Nicole sat on the couch in her flat, head in her hands, disconsolate. She couldn't believe how she was feeling. She couldn't believe how upset, or sad she felt at Waverly knocking back her offer of support, or how angry she was at herself for her childish reaction, getting visibly stand-offish to Waverly's face, and then getting in this sort of state now.

 _She needs support right now, not a crazy dyke who can't bear to spend one night away from her. God, Haught, this_ _is_ _brand new to her, she_ _does_ _need space._ She thought to herself.

But another deeper, more honest part of her replied. _But I love her. I love her. And she's hurting, and so I need to help her and I need to be with her. And everything else is just bullshit._

She heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table in front of her as a text came through. She almost didn't look at it, guessing who it was from, and not wanting to face what she was sure would be a cold and polite message, or even worse, an angry one.

[Is your offer to come over and help still open?]

Nicole's heart thumped, almost painfully. Through distorting tears she saw the bubbles that meant Waverly was typing, stopping, then typing again.

[I don't need space. I need you.]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, this chapter is where the mature rating is earned. If not your thing, it is also entirely plot-what-plot, so you can safely skip to slightly cleaner fluff in next chapter.
> 
> Bit nervous about posting this one, for obvious reasons. I may have got a little carried away :-/ hope it reads alright...

Twilight was giving over to darkness, and the homestead stood like a beacon of light and warmth in the indifferent gathering night. In the wide open still and silence, Waverly could hear the car approach from inside the homestead; she checked her appearance in the mirror one last time, smoothing down her hair and checking her lipstick and, satisfied, stepped out onto the porch just as Nicole's car came to a stop.

She watched Nicole step out of the car. She saw she was still in her uniform, had no coat, no bag, and realised she must've literally texted her reply, picked up her keys and left. At just that she could feel her heartbeat speed up a little.

"I'm so, so sorry." Nicole called out as she walked hurriedly up to the homestead.

"No _I'm_ sorry." Waverly echoed back.

"What for?" said Nicole, reaching where Waverly stood on the porch, stopping short and looking down at Waverly with a tenseness, an energy radiating off of her.

Waverly swallowed, and lost track of what she was saying for a second. Then managed to confess "For pushing you away. For not letting you help."

Nicole shook her head, her eyebrows knit. "You don't owe me anything Waves. I should've respected what you wanted, listened to..."

"But I lied! I wanted you...you to help," interrupted Waverly, her words faltering, pleading to be understood. "But I've just never...never had...I don't know _how_ to..."

And then words were no longer enough. She shook her head one last time, as if to throw off everything she couldn't say, and then just pulled Nicole to her and messily, desperately kissed her.

And their bodies resumed the conversation they'd started at the hospital, Waverly's arms rising to rest on Nicole's shoulders, body arched into her as Nicole's hands found her hips and pulled her in, as they kissed, tongues pressing into each other in a rhythm prescient of a greater dance to come.

Waverly somehow pulled them backwards, stumbling and kissing their way through the still open door of the homestead, having to break contact for a second as she closed the front door, but then as she turned to face Nicole and saw her standing in her home, facing her, breathing heavily, desire pouring from her tense frame and something indescribable in her eyes, Waverly felt something shift, and a feeling she'd never felt before deep down in her body start to build.

She leant back against the door, maintaining eye contact with Nicole. Then raised her arms, and an eyebrow in invitation.

Nicole closed the distance and kissed her again, hard, pushing her into the door, hands at hips again, then at the small of her back,  and then Nicole broke the kiss, moved to Waverly's neck and kissed below her ear, then kissed below that, and then sucked. Waverly's breath caught, and then heard herself make a gutteral sound she didn't recognise.

"Nic...Nicole..." she breathed, and felt Nicole still, but not pull away, still pressed into her, face an inch away "...do you want to come upstairs?" and heard Nicole's heavy breath catch as she struggled to speak.

"Yes...yes I do." Nicole said thickly, but then she pulled back more, forced a gap between their aching bodies, and looked Waverly in the eye. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Waverly's eyes shone with happiness, and excitement, as she just nodded. Nicole shook her head a little, "there's no hurry Waves. We can take our time with this, I'm not going anywhere."

"I want this. I want you...god I want you so _much_ ". They paused for a heartbeat as the moment of their decision sunk in; and then they were kissing again, but this time slower, meaningfully, deeply, as hands explored and caressed sides and backs and shoulders and lips were kissed, sucked, licked and kissed again. Nicole shifted her posture and Waverly felt one of Nicole's legs set between hers, and then felt her _push_ , and oh god the sensation it created made her weak.

"Fuuuck...oh god...Nicole, take me, take me up..." her hands pushed at Nicole's shoulders and they lurched towards the bottom of the stairs, almost falling, then frustratedly having to separate as they almost ran up the stairs, Waverly going first but holding onto Nicole's hand as she went, heart hammering out of her chest and she knew a wide, wide smile on her face.

Inside Waverly's room they stood apart from each other again for a second, just smiling at each other, drinking each other in.

"Seriously Waves, if this goes too far, or too fast, you've got to promise to say. I don't need anything from you, _promise_ me you understand that?"

Waverly didn't need the check in but understood what Nicole was saying, was doing, and loved her for it all the more. "I promise. I don't think it can go too fast for me, Nicole, but I promise to say. You too, ok?"

Nicole laughed through a shaky exhale "Yep, me too."

And then they went to each other, slowly this time, Waverly putting her arms round Nicole's waist, and smiling up at her, and then tilting her head into a soft, slow kiss. She could feel the desire rise again, and then suddenly the clothes they were in were too much. She slipped her hand under Nicole's shirt and felt the smooth skin, and then the shiver of a reaction it brought from Nicole. She smoothed her hands round to the front, and then found the bottom button on the shirt and undid it, then the next, then the next, until Nicole was standing in front of her with her shirt open, and Waverly got lost looking at the curve of bra and breast in front of her.

She kissed at Nicole's neck, then on the dip below her collarbone, then, gingerly, above the line of Nicole's black bra, and then bravely and dizzily moved down to the stiffening peak at the centre. When she put her mouth there she herself felt the shiver between her legs stronger than ever, and then felt Nicole's fingers resting on her shoulders clench and heard a sharp intake of breath. She pulled back "Ok?"

"Yes, yes..." and then Nicole was pivoting them, and Waverly felt the bed at her back, sat and leaned back and, wonderingly, pulled Nicole down on top of her.

Nicole followed the movement, leant into another deep deep kiss. She slipped one of her hands down a side, skirted Waverly's ass, found purchase on a leg and pulled it up around her, and then her hips pushed into the space created; Waverly let out a whimper and wrapped the other leg around, Nicole kissing her softly one more time, and then pressed herself to Waverly firmer still, this time the sensation causing Nicole to moan.

Nicole's hand skirted up Waverly's front, finding a breast and then an erect nipple and feeling and playing as she kissed and pushed into Waverly, until she could hear the encouraging whispers from below become incoherent, then Waverly's hands dropped from where they'd been tangled in her hair to push at her still half-on shirt. Nicole stood and wrestled it off as she watched Waverly sit up, pull her own light top up and over her head and then needfully pull Nicole back down into a searing kiss as she fumbled at Nicole's belt buckle, pulling it loose, then break from the kiss with her hand at Nicole's flies and looking up with a question in her eyes.

It was all Nicole could manage to nod through the haze of desire, and then her pants were undone, pulled down, struggled out of, then they were kissing again, and Waverly leant back and started pushing down on the waistband of her own pants. Nicole caught the hint and replaced Waverly's hands with her own, kissing her way down Waverly's front, to her stomach, as she felt Waverly lift herself and Nicole slip the pants down and off. Nicole stood for a minute, looking down at the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen, lost in the wonder and emotion of the moment, until Waverly's voice  brought her back to herself.

"Nicole. Come here."

And so they came together again, an unstoppable momentum building as mouths found soft skin and firm muscle and sensitive spots across each of them and kissed, and sucked, and tasted, underwear fumbled with and discarded, until they found themselves not able to put off what they needed a moment longer. They finally lay down full length on the bed, naked body pressing to naked trembling body, Nicole's one hand slipping between Waverly's legs as she held herself up with the other, straddling a thigh and then their bodies started to rock, push, thrust into each other in time with the strokes and caresses of Nicole's fingers at Waverly's centre.

Waverly floated almost lost in the world of sensation she found herself in, hands alternately tangling in Nicole's hair, pulling at her hips to encourage her thrusts, and then digging into her sweat-slicked back as she felt the touches to her clit take her almost over the edge. 

But some dim instinct in her nagged that something was missing, and managed to get out between her curses and moans, "Nicole, can I touch you, I want to touch you...". She felt the rhythm pause and slow, then Nicole raise herself a second, and a hand guided hers between their bodies and up to meet Nicole's belly, and then she reached down, feeling first curls, and then softness and warmth, and then heard herself breathe out _oh my god_  as she felt the amazing heat and wet and then, then, as her fingers found what she was looking for simultaneously heard Nicole cry out whilst feeling her hips buck and thrust down again against her hand.

And then through insistent touches and desperate bodies they found their rhythm again, Waverly hearing fragments of words fall from Nicole lips, "oh god...yes...Wave...yes, oh my _god_...". She was dimly aware of the thrusts getting harder, more spasmodic, Nicole's breathing above now completely ragged, but her hand on Waverly still miraculously finding the right spot over and over and over.

Then Waverly felt Nicole's whole body start to shake, heard her breath hitch and the moans silence, and then realised a split second before it was happening that _she was making Nicole come._ And the sudden knowledge of that combined with the symphony of sensation and emotion she was feeling pushed her too, to and over the edge.

Her body arched. Her vision whited out. She felt herself rather than heard herself cry out, as for a moment hearing vanished.

 

And then it all came rushing back and Nicole was lying heavily on her, unintelligible half words mixed in with shuddering breaths. She felt Nicole weakly try to push herself off but Waverly wrapped both arms around and tightened her grip, "No Nicole, stay, stay...", and felt the bliss of the heavy weight of the woman that she now absolutely knew she loved, slowly coming back down to earth in her arms.

After a moment in time which was both eternity and just a heartbeat, Waverly felt Nicole finally regain her strength, push up a little, and look down at her, with both tears and wonder in her eyes.

"Oh, Waverly" was all she managed to say, voice thick with emotion.

And she leant back down, and softly kissed her lover, her love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this one was supposed to be entirely clean fluff. But I seem to have accidentally included mature themes, and a reference or two. Hard not to with these two :) So skip if you're allergic.

The next morning, waking in each other's arms, shyly and wonderingly looking into each other's eyes as if to ask _was that a dream; are_ _you real_, all walls between them finally came down. And so there was no pretence needed between them either, such that when Waverly started to fret and plan for Wynonna coming home, Nicole offered to take some time off work to help without expectation, and Waverly accepted without guilt.

They moved a bed and bedside table into the living room, giving Wynonna the TV during the day and an easier trip to the downstairs bathroom. They bought in food and snacks, and texted friends and set up visits for the next few days to stop Wynonna going completely insane with boredom. Then the next day they all came back to the homestead together, Wynonna good-naturedly grumbling about being the elder sister treated like a baby; but they could see she was relieved to be out of the clinical hospital environment.

They settled into a routine for the next few days, Nicole doing the bulk of the cooking and chores whilst Waverly looked after both her sister's wound, and her mood; letting her take her frustration out on her when it was justified, but firing back like only sisters can when it went too far.

And with Wynonna still tiring easily after visits, falling asleep in front of a turned-down TV, what else is a new couple stuck indoors to do? So Waverly and Nicole added afternoons in bed to the nights and the mornings, trying, not quite successfully, to keep their gasps and moans quiet.

* * *

In those days Waverly learnt things about herself and her body that she didn't even know there was to know.

But more importantly, she started to learn things about Nicole, things that could only be said in the stillness and trust that was solidifying between them.

One afternoon, she woke from a deep sleep, to see Nicole awake with slightly furrowed brow, a distant and troubled look on her face. She didn't register Waverly waking, nor even shifting in bed to look at her.

"Hey", Waverly whispered. And saw Nicole visibly come back to the here and now, face flitting from disorientation to the now familiar warm smile. Nicole whispered back "Hey cutie."

"Nicole...where do you go?"

A frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, sometimes you go away. And that's ok, really it's ok. But I just wondered...where it is that you go?"

Nicole paused, looking into Waverly's patient eyes for a long long time, before starting to speak in a quiet voice.

"I'm not trying to hide anything. I'm just...I haven't talked about it. I don't know if I know how to talk about it." Her brow furrowed again, embarrassed, frustrated. Waverly found one of her hands, held it under the covers, squeezed it. "That's ok. You don't have to tell me anything. Or if you want to, there's no hurry to. I'm not going anywhere, Nicole."

They were the right words. And Nicole lay on her back and said to the ceiling, mildly, "I wish I had someone to tell about this."

Waverly waited, stroked her thumb across the hand she held.

"I don't really speak to my parents. There's no big problem, no great drama or anything, it's just..."

A pause, a frustrated sigh. "I've known I was gay since forever. And you know, things have changed so fast. When I first realised I was different, I was just a little kid, and it was in a time and a place where it really wasn't ok. So I didn't talk to them about it, just figured it all out myself, until I reckoned i knew what it all meant.

And, well, my parents had their own stuff going on. Their marriage was..." she exhaled, paused a long time while she struggled to find the words; "tricky. And whilst they were arguing, the best thing I could do was just be a good kid, do my chores, study, not bother them with stupid crushes..."

Waverly didn't hear any bitterness, but maybe a hint of old frustrations.

"And honestly I wasn't upset when they separated, it was obviously the best thing to do. But then they got new partners, and then they were all excited about _that,_ and I was like a reminder of the bad old times..."

There it was. A barely noticeable anger, but an anger still.

"And so we still didn't talk, and I hadn't talked about when I got my first girlfriend, and so I couldn't talk about when I _lost_ her..." her voice had risen slightly, Waverly squeezed her hand and whispered "oh, love..." and saw Nicole shake her head, as if to try to cast the old hurt off.

"It's so stupid. It started as nothing really, me not telling them about what was really going on, and them not asking. But before I know it 15 years have passed with them doing their thing and me doing mine, and suddenly we're strangers. I'm out to them now and we're polite enough, but we're not family. Not like you and Wynonna are family."

Then she rolled onto her side, facing Waverly again, finding herself grounded in the loving brown eyes fixed steadily on her. She went on, quieter again. "And I don't miss it, not really. I don't think I can miss something I've never had. But this," she smiled and squeezed Waverly's hand, "is the best thing to ever happen to me. And I wish I had someone to tell."

Waverly gazed at Nicole, heart almost breaking for her, suddenly understanding so much more about her personality. Her strength, her nobility, her need to do the right thing whatever the personal consequences was obviously always in her, but clearly had been reinforced through long and early practice. But it also shed light on her vulnerability: the hurt she'd shown when she thought Waverly was cutting her out of her plans, when she felt she wasn't important. Waverly now understood it all, and felt her love for Nicole somehow grow even deeper.

But she couldn't think of how to put any of this into words either, so instead just opened her arms for Nicole to burrow in, Waverly holding her head to her chest. She whispered "We'll announce it on Facebook. We'll date in Shorties. We'll take out a full page notice in the Rocky Mountain Bugler." She felt Nicole laugh a little at the lighter tone; then squeeze her tightly, as Waverly hugged her back.

* * *

Another time, an early morning, when they fell back giggling and sated after another shattering session. It had started seamlessly and wordlessly when they woke naked and somehow still turned on from the night before, and had kissed, and before they knew it idle caresses had built and built until they were coming apart in each other's arms once more.

Waverly giggled, a little helplessly "I never knew, you know."

"Knew what? Waverly Earp if you are about to tell me you never knew what women did in bed together I'm going to have to take back your queer card." Nicole teased.

"No, silly. I never knew it could be so fucking _good_." Waverly giggled again, and then stopped, frowned, suddenly looking embarrassed. "Stupid thing to say to you I know, I mean you've probably done this like a million times before and..."

"I haven't actually."

Waverly turned to her, an almost comic look of puzzlement on her face at the interruption.

"I mean, yeah sure I've been out since forever, and so, well, you don't need to know the details," Waverly shook her head vigorously, "but yes, you're not the first girl I've gone to bed with. But, honestly Wave, never like this."

Waverly's lips quirked up, but she still looked confused, so Nicole sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover herself, and tried to explain.

"I've not normally been very comfortable with being touched during sex. Or, to be honest, even all that comfortable with being naked." She shrugged, sheepishly. "It's a thing. And if you end up sleeping with a lot of lesbians - and please don't by the way - you'll find it's not even that rare of a thing."

Waverly gazed up at her lover, butt naked and still flushed from when they had just touched each other everywhere, inside and out. And sat up herself, and frowned again, now in genuine worry. "Nicole, you promised you'd say if you we went too far, I _never_ meant to do anything that would make you uncomfortable..."

"But I'm not," Nicole interrupted again, smiling at Waverly almost like she couldn't believe it herself. "That's what I'm saying Waves. You make me feel things, want to _do_ things, that..." Nicole stopped, took a deep breath, let it out again, shook her head, and just grinned. "You're special, Waverly."

As Nicole spoke Waverly's frown had turned to a happy, amazed, almost smug smile. She leaned over to Nicole, to kiss her; and to show her just how special she was, too.

* * *

For Nicole's part, she kept on having to pinch herself to convince herself the whole thing wasn't a dream. She'd spent so many weeks trying to downplay her feelings for Waverly, trying to convince herself it was just a crush, just a fancy that would pass.

Now that it was all real she knew that she had been kidding herself. She knew she had fallen for Waverly that first night in the doctor's lounge, and had fallen more with every encounter since.

So now that it was actually here, had actually happened and couldn't be denied, all those pent up emotions flowed unchecked to the surface, and she found herself practically floating around the homestead on the power of it; strong and tall and fiercely in love.

Waverly was like no-one she'd ever met. She was so kind, and loving, and intelligent, and funny, and _fun,_ and Nicole thought she'd never seen all this combined in one person before. She wondered idly if they could've stayed just friends, if Waverly hadn't through some miracle Nicole could still scarcely believe, also fallen for her. She liked to think they would've managed it somehow, as Nicole would've been proud to call someone like her a friend any day.

But she was also beautiful, so beautiful. And _god_ , she was sexy.

Nicole liked sex, had always liked it, since her earliest furtive teenaged fumblings at parties with straight and curious friends, through to casual hook-ups once she'd left home for the gay scene in the big city, and with various girlfriends and more serious lovers along the way.

But now she looked back on all these like they were nothing, scratching an itch.

Sex with Waverly was transcendent. When they just kissed she felt a shaking passion start in her like she'd never felt before, a fire burning through her that Waverly's touches first stoked, and then eventually soothed.

As she stirred a pot in the kitchen, or straightened the room around a dozing  Wynonna, she'd get flashes of their time together. Of their first time, when Waverly had reached up and brought her to an unexpected and shuddering climax, to later days and nights when Nicole had felt so much more than their bodies connect. Of her meeting Waverly's eyes whilst her fingers worked deep inside, so much passing between their eyes as well as their bodies; of the amazement of being able to both feel and see Waverly come. Of the overwhelming rush of love that clenched in her chest at those moments, like she would do anything, be anyone, for Waverly. Of the quiet intimacy of the moments after, regaining their breath together, Waverly looking up at Nicole like she'd won all the riches of the world, pushing sweaty red hair back behind Nicole's ear, as Nicole just gazed and gazed back at her.

So no, Nicole thought to herself wryly. She's not sure she'd have coped well at all if they had to stay just friends, and Waverly had had all that with another.

* * *

 

It had been a couple of months now since they had met, and weeks since Waverly's half-admission of feelings. But for all that, it was only a few short days since they'd first kissed. So despite how obvious it was to both of them individually, neither of them actually said it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note on my Nicole back-story. For all Nicole's devotion to Waverly in the show, for me there's always been a bit of something else in the background, a sadness or an edge. I'm guessing we're going to get the reasons for this in Season 3 - and I'm worried it's not going to be good :-/
> 
> My version is just thinking what sort of non-supernatural history could put someone in the same head space. (And any resemblance to any lived experience is purely coincidental I'm sure *rolls eyes at self*)


	11. Chapter 11

On the fourth afternoon of Wynonna being home she was so much better she had started to drive herself, and everyone else, completely spare.

"I am so freaking bored, if I watch one more Ellen I swear I'm going to _harm_ someone" Wynonna complained darkly.

"People who pick fights with armed men need to learn not to complain about boredom." Waverly reprimanded in a sing-song tone.

"People who work in emergency rooms and unexpectedly date the first random paramedic you literally bump into don't get to be preachy about low boredom thresholds."

Nicole chuckled at the now familiar bickering. They were all sat in the lounge munching potato chips and channel surfing. It actually looked like a lounge again now; as Wynonna was now able to make it upstairs they'd converted it back that morning. The only hint of her continued convalescent state was a blanket over her knee, and a pale thinness about the face that still worried Waverly a little.

"I still don't see why you can't drive me down to Shorty's. I'm sitting here, I can sit in your car, then I can sit in the bar. See? Rest and recuperation."

"You are not going out partying at Shorty's."

"Who said anything about a party?"

"Wynonna. As your beloved caring sister and as a _doctor_..."

"Unless," Nicole interrupted.

The sisters with perfect comedy timing turned in unison, and then raised eyebrows in unison, at the temerity of an outsider daring to get in the middle of an Earp family argument.

Nicole wilted slightly. "We bring the party to Wynonna?" she finished, somewhat nervously.

Waverly looked suspicious, but willing to hear any idea that might give them a break from Wynonna's bitching. "Go on."

"Doc said he could visit tonight didn't he? I'd have to check but I think the guys are free. It's shaping up to be a beautiful evening, we could get a fire going out front, couple of beers for the guests..."

"Whiskey for the patient" broke in Wynonna

"Tea for the patient," continued Nicole like she'd heard nothing, "couple of hours outside under a blanket wouldn't kill her I reckon? Unlike you, if your arguing continues to escalate, I mean." she added, grinning a little.

Waverly frowned, looked for a reason to say it was a terrible idea, and found none.

"Ok. Deal. But it's _tea_ , Wynonna, tea."

"We'll see about that baby girl!" exclaimed Wynonna exuberantly, slapping Waverly's thigh and then wincing at the pain the sudden movement brought her.

Nicole looked over at the two sisters fondly. Waverly was rolling her eyes, but then turned her head and smiled at her big sister and gently nudged her with a shoulder; whilst Wynonna grinned in triumph at Waverly, and then when Waverly looked away back at the TV, mouthed a silent _thank you_ to Nicole.

* * *

So it was that by early evening, with the sun starting its descent to the horizon, the three women sat outside in front of a roaring bonfire as the guests started to arrive. Concerned that a camp chair wouldn't give her enough support Waverly and Nicole had actually manhandled the couch all the way out into the front yard, putting it down on some old planks and a bit of worn old carpet they'd found for the occasion. Wynonna was tucked up under a blanket but evidently relishing being out of the house, soaking in the great open skies of her childhood home.

Doc arrived first, kissing Waverly on the cheek, then formally shaking Nicole's hand, much to Waverly's amusement. He then sat down next to Wynonna, asking in a low voice how she'd been, and catching her up on interesting developments and gossip at work. And he did all this in the softer manner he'd used with her ever since he'd seen her nearly lost; his eyes giving him away as they barely left Wynonna from that point on.

Then Rosita and Jeremy arrived, and with them something more like a party spirit got going, albeit a much more muted version than last time they'd been there. Finally Nedley and Dolls arrived to complete the gathering. Dolls drew looks of general astonishment, and then amusement, from all present by going up to Wynonna on arrival, leaning over, and giving her an awkward but tender hug; then standing up, ramming his hands back in his pockets, clearing his throat, and addressing a spot about a foot and a half over Wynonna's head, "Glad you're ok, Earp."

And so they all sat around the fire and chatted, and sipped their drinks, all the while Wynonna sitting in the middle of it all trying her best not to look like she was touched, and surprised, by the sudden appearance of a family wider than she'd known she'd had.

Nicole mostly kept quiet, pulling at a bottle of beer but otherwise content to just soak in the warm atmosphere and low buzz of jovial conversation. She reflected on the similarities to the last homestead gathering, and yet on how utterly transformed her world had become since then. Like the last time she was unable to stop her eyes from drifting over to Waverly, but now instead of shy half glances and hesitation, she was met by frank looks of affection and something like a promise too. She knew that her eyes would be showing the same, and it felt so, so good.

* * *

 

And so perhaps inevitably the end of the night also fell to the same topic as it had before.

The ambulance contingent had already taken their leave, to go off and continue their night at Shorty's. Yes they liked a party as much as the next medic, but they _were_ medical professionals first and foremost, and so could see that Wynonna had a limit to her energies which they shouldn't be taking up. That left Wynonna and Doc, Waverly and Nicole. 

Nicole watched Waverly walk down from the homestead with a couple of drinks, a little lost in how beautiful she looked lit by the flickering firelight. Nicole thought she was lit up from inside too, another fire burning there, of happiness, of love. Waverly handed a cup of steaming tea to Wynonna, who was now cuddled up with Doc, and settled herself with her whiskey on a camp seat next to Nicole's.

Nicole found herself grateful for but a little puzzled by why the sour atmosphere of last time between the sisters hadn't re-emerged. For all that Wynonna had survived her close call, surely they still had a fundamental difference of opinion on how they saw that incident, on how they thought about the supposed curse. Had Wynonna getting shot maybe changed her mind, and she now took the rationalist view? Nicole didn't think that was really her nature; but then she had seen a warm accommodation settle between the sisters these past few days, and couldn't square that with the bitter disagreement they'd had last time.

Wynonna grimaced exaggeratedly before taking a sip of her tea, and then exclaimed "Dr Waverly Earp, is that whiskey I can taste in here? Don't tell Haught-stuff over there or she'll be forced to report you to the authorities."

Waverly grinned and rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself arguing back. "It's only a little slug. And anyway studies have shown that a low dose of alcohol in patients recovering from traumatic injuries can be beneficial, after the initial healing stage that is."

"Well thank you professor. Thank you either way." Wynonna said, taking another sip. She went on, in a thoughtful tone.

"I think I am healing now. I think we might all be."

Wynonna smiled at her sister, and then at Nicole, and then back at her sister. Nicole could see that there was some sort of communication going on there, but couldn't work out what.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the fire flicker and throw up sparks. Until Wynonna broke the silence again.

"She's the healer. Isn't she, Waves?"

Waverly tutted. "You know I don't believe in all that."

"Yes, but _if_ you did. Say you did. It would fit, wouldn't it?"

Nicole saw Waverly turn away from Wynonna to look straight at her, in love, and trust, and gratitude. And said "Yes, it would. It absolutely would."

Wynonna laughed out loud. "Well, thank _fuck_ for that." She leant and held her teacup out towards Waverly, who rolled her eyes again, but then leant over and clinked her whiskey glass against it anyway. "Good work baby girl," Wynonna said in a conspiratorial voice, and then astonished Nicole by looking at her completely straight, and with no bullshit, prevarication, or Wynonna Earp style defense mechanism humour, added "And thank _you_ Nicole. From all of us, and from the bottom of my heart."

Nicole looked at the sisters in utter utter confusion, just to see them both look back at her with inscrutable looks on their faces. She turned to Doc. "Have you _any_ idea what on earth these two idiots are on, Doc?".

"Not one clue, my girl. I do not find it fruitful to question the Earps or their mysterious ways." he said, mustache twitching and his eyes twinkling with contented amusement, as Wynonna pulled one of his arms round her shoulder and leant back on his chest.

Nicole shook her head in bemusement, turning to Waverly and looking at her with such a pleading look, Waverly finally cracked.

"Ok. So, last time we did this you heard about the...curse." She tried to say it lightly, but Nicole could still hear the tension behind even mentioning it. "People in town will tell you whatever version they've heard passed down through their family, and so there are as many versions as there are families in Purgatory. Earps tend to think our version is the most accurate one..."

"Damn straight" interjected Wynonna, doing another cheers-like motion with her cup to the fire.

"...being passed down through the actual family to whom the stories relate." Her voice was dry, clinical. "You know already that our great-great-grandpappy was Wyatt Earp, and his best friend and partner was Doc Holliday. You'll know the basic story, that they met, and teamed up to pursue outlaws in the old wild west. So far, so supported by actual primary historical evidence." This last sentence she addressed pointedly at Wynonna, who didn't bother even turning her head but just flipped the bird at her little sister. Nicole had got to know the two's dynamics well enough that she could see this was an exchange they'd had dozens of times before.

"Where our family story starts to diverge from what you'll know, is to say that Doc Holliday had a secret lover who he'd met in Texas, and who according to our version of events, was with him on and off throughout his life. She was apparently..." Waverly shakes her head, and Wynonna jumped in and took over.

"Lil' sis struggles with this bit. She was a witch, and that's why no-one knows about her, and no record remains, because she cast glamours such that anyone who had met her or seen them together would instantly forget it."

Nicole looked over to Waverly, not sure how she was supposed to react to this. She saw a look of complete exasperation on Waverly's face, and then a resigned shrug, as Wynonna continued the story.

"She blamed Wyatt for dragging Doc all over the west fighting whatever crusade Earp was on, and so blamed him not just for taking him away from her during their life, but also for his early death from tuberculosis. So she laid a curse on Wyatt and all his eldest descendants, to die at the age that he'd been when he'd first ridden with Wyatt."

"But, wait, ok. Wouldn't a diagnosis of TB in the late 1800s have been a death sentence regardless?" said Nicole, clinging on to the only bit of the story she felt she could remotely understand. Waverly sat back and shrugged. "Funnily enough, of the whole sorry story this is the one bit that I don't have a problem with. Yes, he would've probably have died sooner or later anyway. But there's no doubt that if he was sleeping outdoors, eating irregularly, subject to regular stresses from fights and so on, it would've sped the course of the illness. _If_ we were to grant this hypothetical witchy lover, she'd be right to feel a little aggrieved."

Nicole looked back and forth between the sisters, who had sat back like everything was now clear.

"And?"

"And what, Haught-stuff." said Wynonna.

"I still don't understand what on earth you two are being so cryptic about, or what it has to do with me." Nicole's tone was starting to sound a little bit hurt, a little bit defensive.

"That's because we haven't told you the poem yet." Wynonna replied. Nicole saw Waverly look up to the skies whilst exaggeratedly shaking her head, and then let it drop forward into her hands. "The  _poem_. I honestly can't. Wynonna, would you do the honours?"

Wynonna cleared her throat.

 

"On this day I lay my curse, on Wyatt Earp and all the first,

Of his line, his kith and kin, for his unforgiven sin,

He took my life, my Doc, my soul, for himself, his selfish goal.

 

A Doctor called, though Doctor not, he healed my heart, he was my lot

Twenty seven was his age, when you led my Doc astray,

So every Earp from that time, will find death, by and by.

 

But one day someone will come, a strong and true and honest one,

One who heals, though Doctor not, will untie a hidden knot,

In loving truly without end, an Earp will see the danger then,

Of true love, what it means, to find that life entirely leans,

On another, their life and health, the risk of love and risk of death.

Risk this love, for best or worse; and that will end this sorry curse."

 

No-one spoke, as they all just stared into the fire, thinking their own thoughts, watching the flames flicker and bend. Nicole replayed the verses in her head, something like a realisation forming, and a lump in her throat forming with it.

Finally Waverly cleared her throat, met Nicole's eyes, and in a voice completely devoid of the cynicism she'd introduced the story with, and despite their audience, opened her heart.

"I think Wynonna's point is that you would fit the description of the healer, Nicole. Which would end all of this." She paused, as Wynonna nodded vaguely at the fire.

"And I don't know about that. But I do know that you've undone something in me, Nicole. And that I, truly, truly love you. I do risk that. And everything that comes with it, good or bad."

Nicole felt like she was drowning in the look of simple adoration she saw in Waverly's eyes. And then she thought she saw the beginning of something like fear, as if Waverly thought she had gone too far. And she couldn't bear it.

She stood, then knelt down on the dirt in front of Waverly, placing a hand on each knee, and looked up at her, her features flickering in the light from the fire. "I love you too, Waverly. I loved you from the first moment I met you. And every day since then I have only loved you more. I'm yours, Waverly Earp."

Waverly dropped her hands onto Nicole's for a second, and then brought them up to cup Nicole's face. And leant forward, and with everything in her heart, kissed her.

And the fire cracked, and spat out sparks, which rose up to the darkening indigo skies, and faded slowly into the stars above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the slightly cheesy denouement. We ourselves don't have to believe the story, we just have to believe that Wynonna might, and that Waverly would believe that she would.
> 
> But if you do, it ties it all up nicely and they can all live happily ever after. So, you know, your choice ;-)
> 
> I wanted to say a real and hearty thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos, or commented. Like I said it was my first go at writing prose, and the page hits, kudos and comments gave me real encouragement to keep going. I had a marvellous time writing it, and spending some time in these two's company. I hope you had half as much fun reading it as I did writing it :)
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and a Happy New Year to everybody.
> 
> xxx


End file.
